A World of Trouble
by madds098
Summary: Steve McGarrett's youngest sister, Kylie McGarrett, becomes a person of interest in one of 5-0's investigation. This leads to a series filled with family drama, relationship struggles, and crime scene investigations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people. I'm back with a new story revolving around the TV show Hawaii 5-0. This chapter is just a prologue, explaining the Pilot episode for those who may be unfamiliar with it. But if you have already seen it, feel free to skip over this chapter! Because this chapter gives no detail as to what my story is going to be like, I am also posting another chapter along with it. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the show. Just my character, Kylie McGarrett who you will meet next chapter.**

* * *

Hawaii is filled with pineapples, families, clear blue waters, surfers, and romance—just ask any of the hundreds of honey-mooners on the island. And just like any other area in the country, it has its fair share of crimes. Luckily, the Hawaii Police Department (HPD) can always find help in Steve McGarrett's new task force, Hawaii 5-0.

5-0 was developed by Governor Patricia "Pat" Jameson after Steve's father was shot by a major criminal, Victor Hesse. After Steve's father's funeral, she personally asks Steve, a current Navy SEAL, to retire and lead the task force to clean the criminal underworld and arrest Victor Hesse. If Steve agrees, he has full immunity and can do what is needed to catch the bad guys, even if it means bending the rules a little bit. At first, Steve refuses, but when he goes to his childhood home and finds an unsolved case his father was working on, he reluctantly agrees, recruiting Danny Williams, Chin Ho-Kelly, and Kona Kalakaua to help solve the case his father was working on.

During their investigation, they find Chen Chi, a smuggled Chinese immigrant which has Steve believe that human traffickers smuggled Hesse in Hawaii. After finding and arresting smuggler Sang Min with the help of Chin's cousin Kono, he reveals that Hesse is getting ready to leave the island on a Chinese freighter. 5-0 quickly rushes to the dock where the freighter was and they find Victor Hesse. After Victor Hesse pulls his gun on Steve, he falls into the water with two bullets to the chest shot by Steve McGarrett. However, Victor's body never resurfaces as he gets lost in sea.

And that's what you missed on the Pilot Episode of Hawaii 5-0 !


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is my official Chapter One! Hope you guys enjoy. Please leave a review(:**

 **Disclaimer: I only own, Kylie McGarrett.**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as per usual in Honolulu, Hawaii. Locals and visitors of Hawaii had their beach chairs already set up by nine o'clock in the morning, and surfers were riding the waves by sunrise, and 5-0 was stuck in their offices buried under paperwork.

"Hey," Steve knocked on the glass door of Danny's office. Danny, sleeked back blonde hair, button up shirt tucked in with a tie tied tightly around his neck, looks over at his partner with furrowed eyebrows. His eyes are red from lack of sleep and his five o'clock shadow proves that he hasn't been taking care of himself recently. Steve noticed this and asked, "Are you okay?"

Danny wiped his hands down his face, "Yeah, yeah. Um, my lovely ex wife wants to take Gracie away for the weekend. My weekend and apparently I don't get a say. So."

Steve rolled his eyes. This was so typical Rachel. He's never met her before, but the amount of stress she causes Danny tells him he doesn't want to meet her. "Sorry, buddy."

"Yeah, it's whatever. You got something for me?"

"Yeah, a new case. Chin and Kono are already there. Let's go."

* * *

Steve and Danny drove together in Danny's silver Camaro except instead of Danny driving, Steve drove because he "likes to drive". Danny calls bullshit and says the real reason Steve always drives is because he has control issues, which is partly true.

The crime scene was at the far end of Lilia Park by a couple of picnic benches. Behind the bright yellow "Do Not Cross" crossing tape, citizens gathered, whispering about the dead body that lay a few feet away from him.

"Max, what do we got?" Steve asked. His arms were crossed and his eyes were furrowed as he examined the dead dude in front of him. It was hard to tell what happened. This guy, tan and tattooed, was face up with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, execution style.

Max stood up, clad in his white jump suit and latex gloves. He grinned, "Hello. As you can see cause of death was a single gunshot wound through the head. Through and through. However, from the lack of blood I have concluded that this was not the initial crime scene."

"So this was the dumping ground," Danny said.

"Any ID on the vic?" Steve asked.

"Unfortunately not," Max said. "I'm going to take him back to the lab to do a full work up. I'll let you know what more I find."

"Thanks Max," Steve said, watching Max leave with the body.

"Hey boss," Kona calls from the crossing tape. Danny and Steve head over. Kono walked over, hands covered in black latex gloves, and a phone held in her right hand.

"Kono, what you got?"

"Phone found in the Vic's back pocket," she held it up. "I'm sending it back to HQ with Chin, hopefully he can pull something off from the sim card that will give us a lead."

"Good," Steve said. "Any sign of the gun anywhere?"

"No. Crime Scene Investigators are still looking. No witnesses either, which means the body must have been dumped in the middle of the night."

"Okay, so we know that whoever killed this man had done it in a private place, only for the body to be found in broad daylight for anyone and everyone to see?" Danny questioned.

"I think this body was placed here for someone to see," Steve said.

"Like a warning?" Kono raised her eyebrow.

Steve nodded, "Yeah, which means we might have another body showing up soon."

* * *

"Hey," Kono greeted Steve and Danny when they walked through the double glass door that lead to the lobby of their offices. In the middle of their office was a glass table used as a giant touch screen computer, which is what Kono was poking at as her colleagues and friends walked in.

"Hey, you got anything?" Steve asked, standing right beside her and looking at the pictures of their victim spread out on the technical device.

"Yeah," Kono said. She used her hand to slide the victim's ID picture from the computer system to one of the monitors that were attached to the wall. On the screen was a Hawaii license. "Hector Rigali. Released from prison about nine months ago with charges of assault and possession of an unregistered weapon."

"Alright, so what's so special about this guy that someone would want him dead? It's been nine months. If someone was trying to get revenge, they would have done it when he was first released," Danny said.

Before Kono or Steve could answer, Max's contact name popped up on both the computer system and the monitor, ringing for a video chat.

Kono pressed answer, "Hey, Max."

"Hello. After doing a more thorough examination of the body, I found several bruises, scratched up knuckles, and blunt force trauma to the head indicating signs of struggle." Max informed.

"This guy is pretty big. Whoever attacked this man and got away must be either a very skilled fighter or another big guy," Kono said.

"This is something else," Max said warily. "One of his tattoos in particular caught my attention."

"Thinking of getting inked, Max?" Danny smirked.

"No. I am sending over a picture of the tattoo now," As soon as Max said that, a photo of a skull laying on top of an "H" popped onto the screen. Next to the "H" are very minuscule tally marks. Hector's tattoo has four tally marks. "I did some research and found that a man named Mark Guise also has the same tattoo with seven tally marks. He was arrested 16 months ago with seven accounts of murder."

"So each tally mark represents a victim?" Steve asked.

"Correct. Those who have a tattoo are part of a Hit Man gang. People who are hired by others to murder."

"They have a business for that now?" Danny said, not really expecting an answer from anyone.

"Hector has four, and none of the tallies were recently done. So, if Hector was killed on the job, he hadn't reached his victim yet."

"So if this guy has the same tattoo, how come he wasn't convicted of murder?" Steve asked.

"They had no evidence against him. During Trial, Hector called his tattoo a coincidence."

"Hey Max, when did you become such a detective, huh?" Danny asked.

"I like research," Max said, saying his goodbyes, and hanging up.

"Okay, so our vic was a hired hit man," Steve said, "Maybe he was on his way to meet a buyer or his victim and things went south."

"Steve," Chin walked out from his private office.

"Excuse me," Steve said to Kono and Danny before walking over.

"There's something you need to see," Chin nodded over to his office.

Chin lead Steve into his office where a flash drive had been imported into his computer.

"Our victim, Hector Rigali had been emailed several pictures from an unknown address that can't be tracked. However, that's not why I called you in here," Chin said.

"Okay, so what is it?" Steve asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to why this had to be handled in a private matter.

"The pictures are of your sister, Kylie."

Steve had to take a step back, caught off guard that his little—baby sister, Kylie would show up on a Hawaii 5-0 case and become a person of interest. In the photos she was walking, looking around as if she knew she were being followed, and she was on the phone.

"I recognized her from photos your dad would show me during my training. I thought you should be the first to know before the rest of the team finds out."

"This doesn't make sense," Steve shook his head, still at lost of words. "If Kylie were in danger, she would call me."

Kylie and Steve had grown up almost inseparable. Although there was a five-year difference between the two, Kylie always thought of Steve as her big teddy bear. She always wanted to be around him, hold his hand, and watch movies. Steve was more than happy to be his sister's puppy dog. He admired his little sister more than any teenager would.

When their dad sent them to the mainland, Steve was 15 and Kylie was 10. It crushed Kylie when she found out Steve was going to a boarding school with uncle Joe while her and Mary were sent to their Aunt Deb's house.

Steve only saw Kylie once before he joined the Navy. That's when he learned that Kylie was going to school at the New Mexico Military Institute, a co-ed educational institute in Roswell, New Mexico. He tried talking her out of it, telling her how unsafe it would be in her late years. However, this only resulted in a fight, and they didn't make up before he left again.

With the missions he was sent on, he barely had any time to write home. It was a letter from Mary that told him Kylie had been deployed right after her graduation to Afghanistan. Steve tried going through computer files and colleagues to find out any new information regarding Kylie McGarrett—where she is, what mission she is on, and if she was okay. All of them said the same thing: Classified.

The last time Steve saw Kylie was at their father's funeral. Unlike Mary, Kylie had flown back from wherever she was to make it. She was dressed in a white button up blouse and a black skirt. Her hair was pinned in a high sock bun, and her makeup was done naturally. The only thing off about her was the healing split lip. Steve wanted a to ask her how she had been, how she got the lip, and what's she been up to, but he never had the chance. He didn't even get to say hello. She was gone before her father was even lowered to the ground.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Chin asked, already knowing the answer. Steve knew Chin knew the answer to that too. So he stayed silent, only proving Chin's point. "Maybe she's—"

"No," Steve put his hand up to stop Chin right there. "She's the victim here. She's the target! We should be finding her to protect her, not to question her."

Chin nodded his head reluctantly, "Okay. I'll call HPD to have them on the look out."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: They were some technical difficulties when I first posted this chapter but hopefully its fixed now!  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Okay, okay, let me get this straight," Danny said as he sat in the passenger seat of his own car. He looked over at the driver, which happened to be his best friend and partner, "You have two sisters. One of which is a person of interest."

"She's not a person of interest," Steve cut him off. "She's a victim. The guy was hired to kill her, okay? She didn't do anything wrong."

Danny paused, taking a moment to stare at his partner, "Who are you trying to convince? You or me?"

Steve licked his lips and ran his left hand through his hair. There had been doubt running through his head that Kylie was up to no good which would cause a reason to why someone was out to get her.

"I guess a little bit of both," Steve answered honestly. "I haven't seen her in years, Danny. I don't know what kind of trouble she's gotten herself into."

"Okay, we'll figure it out. You said that she had military background? Any chance she could have done the damage to this guy back at the morgue?"

Steve shrugged, "Maybe. But she's not a killer."

"Okay, let's say she's not a killer—"

"'Cause she's not," Steve cut him off.

"Would you let me finish," Danny looked at his partner with his hands in the air while he uses them to speak. "You never let me finish. Listen to my hypothetical question, okay?"

"I'm just saying it's not a hypothetical question because she didn't do it. So let's just call it a question," Steve said.

"Is your sister like this?" Danny asked. "When I meet her am I going to have a growing headache that only gets worse the longer I spend time with her? Am I going to have to deal with two of you now? Because I can barely handle one."

"What are you trying to say? You love me. You would love two of me."

"No, no. I think two of you would kill me."

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled into the prison parking lot.

"If your sister didn't do this, then who did?" Danny asked as they walked through the entrance door, passed by security after getting checked, and followed an officer to the interrogation rooms where they would be meeting Mark Guise.

"We're about to find out," Steve said.

They walked into the integration room. Four grey walls and a table and nothing but loneliness. Sitting at the table was Mark Guise. He was a tall, built man, maybe 6'2 and 185 pounds. His skin looked extra pale in the orange jumpsuit, which made the teardrop tattoo under his eye stand out. His goatee was getting scruffy and under those chapped lips of his, he had missing teeth.

Steve was the first one to sit down in front of Mark, wanting nothing more than to get answers as soon as possible.

"Mark, my name is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams. We're here to ask you a few questions about your tattoo."

"Which one?" Mark scoffed, nowhere near thrilled to be sitting in an enclosed box with two police officers.

"The one that tells us you murdered seven people on business," Danny pointed to Mark's forearm that was lying on the table, where the tattoo glittered in the small light that was provided by the small window.

"I already fessed up," Mark spat. "My execution date is already set. So, what do you want?"

"Whose your boss?" Steve asked.

"I already told the cops once and I'll say it again. I ain't selling out my people. If you want to find 'em, you're gonna have to catch 'em."

Steve reached in his back pocket for his phone and found the picture of Hector Rigali's body. "Did you know this guy?"

After looking at the picture, Mark sat back further in his seat and let out a deep sigh, "Hector," Mark seemed to soften, but not by much. "He dead?"

"Killed last night," Steve said. "He was on his way to kill my sister."

Mark smirked, "Hector loved a good challenge. He would always take the high profile cases."

"So whoever hired Hector was a high profile kind of dude?" Danny asked.

Marked nodded, "Probably paid a lot of money to hit an officer's sister. Man, your sister pissed off somebody pretty mad." Marked laughed. "Odds are the bitch is dead already. People are always hiring backups in case something like this happens."

Steve's knuckles were turning white under the table when he clenched his fists so tight, trying his very hardest to keep his temper to a minimum. "How do these people get in contact with you?"

"You got to know our guy. Only way to get his number is through word of mouth."

"Well you must know his number," Danny pointed to Mark.

"Yeah, I do. But like I said, I ain't saying nothing."

"What if we make you a deal?" Danny said, glancing at the heat rising in his partner's face. He was going to blow soon. He knew he had to get Steve out of here as soon as possible, "We delay and possibly get ride of your death sentence. You give us a name and a number."

Marked considered this and leaned forward on the table, "You get rid of my death sentence, and I give you a number. But no one can know that it was me."

"Deal," Danny said.

"Can I get a piece of paper and a pen?" Mark waved his hands towards him. "His name is Thomas Herr."

Without taking his eyes off of Mark, Steve tossed a pocket-sized pad of paper and a pen towards Mark. He did what he was asked.

Danny and Steve got ready to leave and pursue their new suspect before Marked stopped them and said, "If you tell them I sold them out, they will kill me. It doesn't matter that I am in jail. They've got their ways. They can go through anyone to get the job done."

"Not everyone," Danny smirked.

"Oh, before we go," Steve said. He walked closer to Mark Guise and swung his fist into Mark's jaw. Mark stumbled backwards and cursed him out. "That's for calling my sister a bitch."

"There it is," Danny shook his head, walking out behind his partner, "You were so close!"

* * *

In the car, Steve called Kylie's number for what felt like the 100th time that day, and just like the call before, it went straight to voicemail. Each time her recorded voice sounded through his speakers, he could only think the worst. _What if Hector had gotten to her before the murder?_ But Max said that he had no new tally marks. _What if he was killed before he could get it?_

Danny called Kono to run a trace on Thomas Herr's phone.

"Thomas Herr is in an office building right off of Waikiki's beach. It's a printing company." Kong passed, "They sell paper? What's our guy doing at a paper company?" Kona asked through the phone, tracking the phone from HQ.

"We'll let you know. Thanks Kono," Danny said, hanging up.

Steve turned on the sirens and pressed harder on the gas, flooring it.

"Whoa, whoa!" Danny held tightly on the handle of his door, afraid that if he lets go he's going to go through the windshield. "Slow down! You're going to kill somebody here! What's the matter with you!"

Steve ignored his partner's usual yelling and swerved between almost every car on the highway until he made a sharp turn into the building's parking lot.

Steve and Danny walked into the building with vests and guns raised. The receptionist from the first floor said that Thomas Herr's office was on the fifth floor East Wing.

Danny took the elevator while Steve took the stairs that way if Thomas got wind that that the cops we're on their way, one of them would catch him during his escape.

Steve and Danny met in the middle and walked into Thomas's office where he had been sitting with his chair turned around. Thomas was on the phone, laughing it up with a buddy.

"Thomas Herr," Steve's voice boomed compared to Thomas's voice. "Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly."

"Shit," Thomas muttered from his chair to himself, loud enough for the other two to hear him though. Thomas swiveled around slowly with his hands in the air. He was a shorter and skinnier man. He had wide set glasses with bold back rims and square lenses. His face was thin with a pointy chin. His jawline was covered in hair, starting at his sideburns and making his way across his face. He wore a tight, cheap suit and shiny dress shoes. If they didn't have his name, they would have never guessed this guy could be invested in such a gang. "Officers, what can I do for you?"

At this point, people in the adjacent offices we're whispering and getting closer to Thomas's door to see what was happening.

"Thomas Herr, you're under arrest for the murders of—"

Before Steve could finish his sentence, Thomas had quickly reached underneath his desk, resulting in a bullet to his chest, shot by Steve.

Steve, now really pissed off, stormed over to where Thomas lay on the floor clutching his shoulder. Steve kicked the gun over to Danny.

After scanning the gun, Danny shook his head. "This is not the gun that killed Hector Rigali."

Steve picked Thomas up aggressively and threw his back onto his desk, shoving his phone into his face. On the phone screen was the picture of Kylie that was found on Hector's phone.

"Hey," Steve said when Thomas tried looking away. "Hey!" Steve shouted even louder. "Remember her? You sent a man to kill her. Pictures were sent from an unknown address that I bet we'll find on your computer. Huh? Talk!"

"I want a lawyer," Thomas said through clenched teeth.

"No lawyer is going to want to take your case after you tried pulling a gun on two police officers. Who wanted her dead? Huh?" Steve pressed harder against Thomas, making sure to dig the side of his fist in the bullet wound. "The sooner you talk, the sooner you'll be getting that wound looked at. Who hired Hector Rigali to kill Kylie?"

"Client confidentiality," Thomas laughed, that evil kind of laugh that can make your skin crawl. Steve dug his thumb deeper into the wound, causing Thomas to squeal in pain. "I don't know, okay?! I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Danny asked.

"The guy didn't give a name, just a big chunk of change. Fifty grand to whoever can get the job done. But he was different than any other guy who calls me. He didn't want to kill her. He wanted someone to bring her to the storage dock. Hai Docks."

"What did he want from her?" Steve demanded.

"He didn't say. I swear. That's all I know." Thomas pleaded.

"Okay, let's go." Steve grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him to HPD.

* * *

Steve, Danny, Chin, and Kono wrapped themselves up in bullet prove vests and accessorized with hand guns right out side of Hai Docks. Behind them, they had HPD and a SWAT team to back them up if they needed.

"Alright," Steve said. "Chin and Kono you wrap around the back. Wait for my call to enter. Danny and I will take the front. If our guy is in there, then so is Kylie. So, careful who you shoot, okay?"

Kono and Chin nodded before jogging around back wit their weapons raised, safety clicked off, and finger around the trigger. A few members of SWAT followed behind.

Danny and Steve did the same thing around front. Steve pressed his ear against the storage bin that Thomas said she was supposed to be taken too. After not hearing anything, Steve didn't bother warning whoever was inside that the police were outside and waiting. Instead, he just kicked the door down. No fucks given here! He gave the message to Chin and Kono to do the same.

The storage area was clear. No sign that anyone had even been here, which means the guy who wanted Kylie in the first place knew he wasn't going to be getting her—which gave him the idea that he was their killer.

"Dammit," Steve punched the wall beside him when HPD and SWAT evacuated. The only ones around him were his team, Danny, Chin, and Kono.

"We'll find her, boss," Kono said softly. She had never seen Steve show so much pain through his emotions since she started working for him. She only knew him as the strong, crazy, badass super SEAL that he was. This was a whole new side of him that was rarely witnessed.

"If anything happens to her—" Steve couldn't even finish his sentence. The thought was too unbearable to think about at this time. "Kono, I need you to go back to HQ and run any kind of information on Kylie. Recent financial reports, when she arrived on the island. That kind of stuff. Maybe her credit card will tell us where she's staying. Chin, find Thomas Herr. He's getting his shoulder looked at. Bring him to the interrogation room. I still have more questions for that guy. Right now, he's the only one that can help us."

Chin and Kono nodded and walked away.

"Hey," Danny finally spoke when the two of them were left alone. Steve had started to pace the room, running his right hand over his mouth and chin, his mind running around in circles. "The good news is we think she's okay. She's also U.S Army which means she has great survival skills. So, we know that she is capable of protecting herself. And if she's anything like you, which I'm sure she is because you two share the same blood, she'll follow her instinct—even if it's batshit crazy, like yours usually is."

Steve wanted to laugh because Danny was right. Kylie was just like Steve in the fact of they both were a little insane sometimes. They each had their own super SEAL tendencies. But there was one thing Steve couldn't get off his mind.

"Danny, the last time we talked ended up in a huge argument. I didn't even get a chance to talk to her at our father's funeral. So, if she's dead—"

"I'm going to stop you right there because she's not dead. She's just really good at hiding. Okay? And when we find her, you're going to apologize for arguing with her and start fresh."

"Okay," Steve said, not truly believing that he will get the chance to do that.

* * *

After getting his shoulder stitched and aided with a sling, Thomas Herr sat in the middle of a lonely interrogation room at 5-0 headquarters. The room was dimly lit by the small window placed high on one of the walls. The room was concrete only, grey, and cold. Thomas sat in a metal chair where his one good arm was cuffed to the armrest. In front of him was an angry looking Steve and a mellow looking Danny. Neither of which Thomas wanted to be acquainted with.

"I told you everything I know," Thomas said hopelessly from his lonely spot.

"Did you speak with the buyer on the phone?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Thomas answered truthfully. He had already gotten himself into this much trouble. He knew he wasn't going to get out of it, so what was the point of holding back information anymore? "The buyer was a dude. Real deep voice, thick with an accent."

"Whoa," Steve held up his hand to stop Thomas from speaking any further. "Why didn't you say this before? What kind of accent was it?"

"I don't know," Thomas shook his head. It wasn't British, Australian, or Asian. Those were the most common he has come across, and this was none of those. "Middle Eastern maybe?"

"Like someone from Pakistan or Afghanistan?" Steve offered. The most he could find out while looking for Kylie during her deployment was that she was being sent to that area.

"Yeah," Thomas nodded. "Judging by his voice, he could have been maybe 30 or 40? That's just a guess, but he sounded very formal like a business man."

Danny retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialed Chin's number. "Hey, Chin, I need you to research who has flown into Hawaii from Afghanistan or Pakistan in the last four days. We're looking at some kind of businessman in his thirties or forties."

"On the phone, he said his men will be waiting at the dock. He wasn't alone," Thomas said towards Danny.

Danny nodded and continued, "He would have traveled with partners—told Thomas his men would be waiting at the dock. Okay, thanks buddy." Danny hung up and turned towards Steve. "Chin's working on that now."

Then, the door opened and Kono took one step in. She nodded her head towards the door, indicating for the two to follow her out there.

Steve was the first to move. He had put Kono on the job of finding any kind of information on Kylie. He was anxious to hear what she had to say.

"Okay, so I contacted every hotel within a certain mile radius of our victim, Hector Rigali and sent them a picture of Kylie, asking if she had rented a room. One hotel came back, saying she had been staying here for the past week. However, she used a fake name. Emily Cardwell. She used a fake ID and everything—even paid with cash. Other than that, her finances come out clean. She hasn't even withdrawn money from the ATM in weeks."

"Send me the address of that hotel," Steve said, walking out of the building quickly and towards Danny's car. "Meet me there!" Steve called back.

* * *

Danny and Steve arrived at the hotel with Chin and Kono right behind them. They got out of their cars, slamming the doors behind them. This time, SWAT and HPD did not come with them and they were not dressed in bullet proof vests. Because Steve was so sure that his sister would not cause any harm towards his team, they put their trust in his judgment and kept their guns holstered in.

Steve addressed his team, "Danny and I will take her room. Chin and Kono stay outside. One watch the main entrance and the other walk towards the back. Say something if you see her."

"Yes, boss," They said as they walked to their designated area.

Steve and Danny got Kylie's room number from the front desk and a spare room key. They used the elevators and walked to room 304.

Steve knocked on the door nervously, "Kylie? It's Steve. Open up!"

After a moment of silence there was still no signs or sounds of movement from the other side. Steve decided to try again.

"Kylie if you don't open this door, I'm coming in!"

"Steve," Chin's voice came through his team's Bluetooth. "We got her on her back porch. She looks like she's going to jump."

"What's with you McGarretts and making reckless decisions?" Danny asked, not expecting an answer back.

Steve, ignoring his partner, used the key and barged into the room. Straight ahead was the two glass double doors that lead to a small porch that overlooked the pool. And on that porch was none other than Kylie McGarrett supporting a small handgun raised to shoot at her older brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I tried to get this up as soon as I could. Hope you like it and I hope you like Kylie! Also, sorry about the coding issue with the previous chapter. It's fixed now and shouldn't be an issue anymore!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or it's characters.**

* * *

At this, Danny instantly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the youngest McGarrett. However, Steve raised his hand, motioning for Danny to wait before making any rash decisions.

"Kylie," Steve said calmly. He took one more step closer to her. "Put the gun down."

Steve took in her appearance and his heart broke at the sight of her. Her left eye was colored in black and blue. She had a new cut above her brow that looked like it could use some stitches, and her cheeks were tear stained.

But Kylie didn't let the injuries overcome her. She had always acted strong around her older brother, afraid he would think any less of her if she were to show weakness. Her hand held steadily around the gun. She provided no signs of defeat, and she challenged her brother to that.

Kylie wanted to lower her gun, run into her brother's arms and never let go. She missed him a hell of a lot and she had nightmares about their last conversation that ended in a fight about her future. As it turned out, in the end Steve was right and that her career path could get her into a lot of trouble, but she doesn't regret joining the Army. It was the most rewarding experience she could ever ask for. She felt closer to her father, grandfather, and Steve this way, protecting her country with her life just like they had.

But she couldn't lower her gun, not knowing if Steve was being followed by the man out to get her, and that maybe this whole thing was a trap. Or maybe Steve being here wasn't a trap, but if her killer was here and saw Steve, he would use him as a new opportunity to hurt her, which would result in Steve hurting too. That's why she didn't call Steve in the very beginning.

"Steve, you need to leave," Kylie demanded. In the end, her voice cracks and she silently cursed herself out for being so weak, especially in front of her brother. But this week had been one of the hardest she had to go through. No training could have prepared her for this week.

"I'm not going anywhere," Steve said. Kylie should have known this was how he was going to react. "Please, put the gun down. We can talk this out, okay? Let me help you."

"I can't," Kylie shook her head. "They'll use you against me. I can't let you get hurt!"

Kylie's voice grew louder with her words. She knew Steve wasn't being used by the people out to get her. Steve would have given her a signal by now, which only meant that he was going to be used as bait if she let him in.

"Listen to me, Kylie," Steve's voice grew louder with hers. He took another step forward, knowing his sister wasn't going to shoot him. "Both of us know that I am not leaving you here, and both of us know that you're not going to shoot me."

Kylie sniffed back her tears and looked at her brother hopelessly. Never mind breaking Steve's heart, she had shattered it.

"I can't lose you too," She whispered.

"That's never going to happen, okay? Please, Ky, Put the gun down."

After a moment of hesitation, Kylie had lowered the gun, clicked the safety back on, and tossed it to the side. Steve took the opportunity to run into his sisters arms and embrace her so tightly as if they were to let go, he would lose her forever. Kylie had cried into his shoulder gripping his shirt by his shoulders for dear life. Steve felt hopeless, wanting nothing more than to heal her and make her feel better. But right now, all he could do was hold her, run his hand down her head soothingly, and whisper "You're okay" a thousand times in her ear.

Danny lowered his gun, his heart also aching for the siblings in front of him. He felt Steve's pain through this entire thing. Hell, he didn't even know how Steve—the guy who threw a man into the ocean with sharks just to get a couple of answers—kept his cool the entire time. If this had been Grace, Danny would have gone ballistic. But thank god it wasn't. And thank god Kylie was okay—the only question was, for how long?

* * *

Steve took Kylie back to his office at Five-0's headquarters. The first thing Kylie noticed was his big desk that looked like it was made for some big hot-shot CEO. But no, it was only for her crazy-ass older brother.

Kylie was afraid of what her relationship with Steve would be like when they would come face to face with each other again. It's been so long since their last argument that it almost seemed petty. Almost.

The one and only day Steve was able to reunite with his family, he had told Kylie not to join the Army, and that she will only get hurt and it will follow her for the rest of her life. And that hurt Kylie. She took it as Steve thinking she wasn't as strong as him, their father, and grandfather. However, looking back on it now, she knows Steve was just being that over protective brother she grew up with. She wished they never had that argument to begin with.

Steve offered his little sister the couch by the window while he sat on the edge of his desk. Under any other circumstance, Steve would love to say "I told you so" and rub the fact that he was right all along in her face. But looking at her now, he would never do that. She needed his full support, and that's what she was going to get.

"Okay, Ky," Steve said softly. Kylie had stopped whimpering and showing signs of weakness back at the hotel. Now, she felt numb, confused on where to go next. "What's going on? Why didn't you come to me at the first sign of trouble?"

"Because, Steve, I didn't want you to get involved. This guy will kill you if he finds out you know me, god forbid he finds out you're my brother! Now, you and your entire team are on his watch list." Kylie's voice started to get harsher, thinking about Steve being in danger because of herself. _What a great sister!_

"Who, Kylie?" Steve's voice got louder too. He hated that Kylie thought she would have to protect him. It was supposed to be the other way around. And seeing his little sister in so much trouble made Steve think he had failed at his job of being an older brother. "Who is out to get you and why?"

Kylie sighed, "His name his Aaron Din. He's this huge crime lord from Pakistan. I can't say much about how I met him because it's classified, but my friend and I went undercover to get close to him. It was scary because this guy kills everyone that crosses his path and he never leaves a trail. No loose ends live. That's what he's known for." Kylie paused, thinking back on the awful memory that replays every night in her dreams. "We were caught. It was days of torture and starvation… anyway long story short, he killed my friend and I got away. I was the first person ever who had gotten away."

"And now he's back on the island to cut off loose ends," Steve said.

Kylie nodded. "Because my injuries were so serious they sent me home early where I took a desk job at Military Intelligence. Last week, I got a call from the CIA field office here in Hawaii, asking to meet me and discuss doing some undercover work for them overseas. When I got there, the man that had called me was dead. That's when I knew this whole thing was a set up and Aaron had come to kill me."

Steve indicated towards Kylie's face with his pointer finger, "And who did that?"

"Hector Rigali. He was the hit man sent to get me."

Then, Kylie's face scrunched as she thought of something from that day.

Steve noticed the change of expression and asked, "What? What is it?"

"At first, Hector Rigali got me. He knocked me out and I woke up in someone's basement. Hector was on the phone when I woke up. I don't know who he was talking to but he was offering a trade."

"You were the trade?"

Kylie nodded, "I don't know who he was talking to. He never said a name. Then, he turned around, saw that I was awake, and things got ugly. We fought and I knocked him out with a chair. But I didn't kill him."

"Which means his killer is either Aaron or the guy on the phone," Steve said.

"Yes," Kylie nodded. "Whoever came after Hector was after I was already gone."

"I'm going to need the address of where you were taken," Steve stood up.

"You're lucky I looked after I escaped," Kylie said, "It was 23 Hillborn Ave."

"Good, now you stay here," Steve said.

"No way," Kylie stood up. "There's no way I'm letting you go through with this case alone. This guy is good at what he does. He doesn't leave a trail and in the end he always gets what he wants. So if he wants you dead, you've got less than 24 hours to live!"

"Then I better make those 24 hours count," Steve said walking out the door. "You're the safest here at HQ. You'll thank me later."

Kylie gawked as her older brother left with the rest of the team. She couldn't believe after all that she's been through, she couldn't even go out on her own to find this son of a bitch that killed her friend.

She remembered the way her friend, Chris, looked at her before he died, like he was sorry that he got her into this mess in the first place. It was true he made one faulty error that lead to their exposure, but she never blamed him. They were a team and things turned shitty. That's just life.

 _Kylie was the best for undercover work, which is why she was chosen to go undercover as a wife of a buyer meeting an international illegal arms dealer. The sale was to go down during a business meeting. Chris, her "husband" had done undercover stuff before, but never did he have to use a fake accent. And he let his american accent slip during the trade. That led to his death, and her torture._

 _When Chris was shot and killed, he fell sideways in his chair. Aaron's men we're going to finish Kylie off too if they hadn't run out of their after getting an urgent message from another guard. Whatever the message was, it was important enough for them to leave her alone._

 _Kylie's eye caught on to the gold tie clip on Chris's chest. Hating to do it, Kylie fumbled in her chair, making it fall over to the side. She turned it sideways and struggled to unclip it from Chris's clothes. After a couple minutes and with foreign shouts getting closer, she finally had pulled it off and used it to unlock her handcuffs._

 _She used the security's distraction as her advantage and slipped away through the window, never looking back at her friend Chris._

About a half hour later, the main doors that led to the lobby of HQ opened. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kylie turned around to greet Steve and hopefully find out when he uncovered at the crime scene. However, it wasn't Steve who walked in through the door. It was Aaron.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late** **update! Life has been hectic as I try to get ready for school! Hope you enjoy this though. Please review and tell me what you think(:  
** **Disclaimer: I only own Kylie McGarrett (And Aaron).**

* * *

Immediately, Kylie pulled out her phone and texted Steve, "Aaron's here." Then she proceeded to call him, putting the phone in her the back pocket of her skinny jeans so that Steve would be able to hear her encounter and if something were to go wrong—which there no doubt would—he would know right away.

Knowing her brother a little too well, Kylie looked underneath Steve's desk and found exactly what she was looking for. A small Century Arms TP9SA handgun was taped underneath. She checked it for bullets and held the weapon out in front of her, approaching the man who was waiting patiently for her in the middle of the room.

"It's about time you and I meet again," Aaron said nonchalantly.

He was dressed in a sand colored suit, white button up, and a royal blue tie. Last time Kylie saw him he was dressed in the Khet partug and Perahan wa tunban—the common clothing for afghan males in their home country. His piecing blue eyes shined bright against his tanned skin, and his teeth white. His beard had been trimmed so no hair hung from his chin. He still had three inches on Kylie and his hair being slicked back like a Hollywood actor gave him even more height. He looked like a man that had been living in America his entire life.

"Took you a while to find me," Kylie said, not backing down, refusing to show any signs of weakness. If she was going to die in front of him, she was going to die with her dignity. "You're not living up to your expectations. I mean, a hit man? Really?"

Aaron nodded, a smirk played on his lips, "Okay, you're right. Hector was a big mistake, but I took care of him. Did you like that message I sent for you? A little foreplay as you Americans like to call it."

"Message received," Kylie glared. "So what do you plan to do? Kill me and walk away alive? You're in a building filled with armed men. If I'm going down then so are you."

Kylie hoped to keep the conversation going long enough for her brother to get here. She didn't know if he was going to be able to help her, but it was worth a shot. The house they were at wasn't too far from here.

"Oh, Kylie. You didn't think I would come here alone, did you?"

At that moment, Steve was running out of Danny's car after just breaking a hundred different traffic violations and getting screamed at by his partner. Danny, Chin, and Kono weren't far behind him, calling out to him to slow down and stop to think of a plan.

But before their words could get through to them, three bullets came right at them. Two hit Steve in his bulletproof vest and he fell on the ground clutching his chest. Danny pulled his partner by the shoulders and ducked behind the open doors of his car. Chin and Kono ducked behind Kono's red Chevy Malibu doors safely and held their guns out, surveying the area. They couldn't find the source of the bullets, or how many more people their were threatening them.

Steve groaned and looked down at his vest that had been puncture. _Thank god for bulletproof vests_ , he thought.

" _Now_ , will you listen to me?" Danny yelled, looking over the statue one more time before looking at his partner. "Look, I know you're scared and big brother mode has been fully wound up. Okay, I get that. But this guy is a professional criminal. He's smart, but we need time to be smarter."

"We don't have time to be smarter, Danny. He's going to kill Kylie!"

Another bullet whooshed through the air and sparked off the Kamehameha statue in the middle of the headquarter's lawn.

Gun shots erupt from Kono and Chin, finding their mark and taking charge. "One down!" Kono yelled, pointing her gun to a new area of the building.

Then, the sound of a window breaking caught Commander McGarrett's attention, and their was no way this loud crashing sound was made from a bullet. It had to have come from his office. And that was his trigger.

"Cover me," Steve said. He didn't think about it. He just ran for it. If he made it back alive, he knew he was going to get grilled by his partner for his reckless actions.

"Steve!" Danny's shouts didn't reach Steve's ears.

Steve took one hit to the shoulder, but the wound didn't slow him down, it only made him run faster until he had made it past the front doors.

At this point the HPD's sirens and SWAT could be heard from outside.

While running to his office, Steve encountered one of Aaron's guards. They got into a fistfight, and it was an equal match making it hard for Steve to get the upper hand. Steve used his free right hand and landed a right hook against the guy's jaw. The man fell backwards a couple of steps, which Steve used as an advantage. Steve kicked his leg up into the man's stomach, pushing him down to the ground. The man reached for his fallen gun, but Steve dove for it first, facing it towards the guy and pulling the trigger.

Steve had to shoot three more men that stood in the way of his office.

When Steve finally entered the room, he found Aaron standing, facing towards the door with Kylie held right in front of him, a gun to her head, and a bloody gash above her eyebrow. She didn't even look scared, just extremely pissed off.

"Commander McGarrett," Aaron smiled like a host, welcoming his guest to his home for a house party. "You're just in time for the show."

Steve held up his gun threateningly. He wanted the pull the trigger sp badly but he had no good shot. Steve could feel a growl grow in his throat at the sight of a man holding his little sister against her will, entertained at the thought of ending her life.

The guy really was a professional. He knew how to hold his victim perfectly, making it almost impossible for anyone to get a good shot.

"It's over, Aaron. Your men are being killed off one by one as we speak. There's no way out."

"Maybe not," Aaron snarled. "But I came here to do something, and I intend on following through."

Steve looked into his sister's eyes. She looked like she was indicating towards something, speaking with her eyes. Her eyes would look at Steve and to her shoulder. Confused, Steve followed her gaze and didn't understand.

"Shoot," Kylie mouthed.

Trying not to show his surprise, Steve had finally understood what she meant. Her shoulder was directly in front of his chest. If Steve were to shoot Kylie right below the shoulder, and it went through all the way, it would hit Aaron in the chest. Kylie would be free and Aaron would be close to dead, if not dead.

 _She's crazy,_ Steve thought as he contemplated the approach. He hated the idea that he had to freaking shoot his sister! I mean who would have thought that saving his sister meant shooting her? But he knew he had to do it.

"I'm not going to let you do that, Aaron." Steve said.

"You don't get a choice, McGarrett," Aaron said.

Knowing time was short, Steve shot a single bullet into Kylie's shoulder. She groaned loudly, falling to the side, clutching her shoulder.

Aaron however, looked stunned, and fell two steps back. The white shirt under his suit was growing in red blood. His hand clasped onto his chest, dropping his gun.

Kylie, quickly ignoring her pain, forced herself to stand up and raised her fist from her good shoulder and swung it at Aaron's face, causing him to fall down.

Steve watched as she knelt beside Aaron. She dug her hand into his chest wound and he erupted in desperate cries.

"Wh—why do—don't you just ki—kil me al—already?" Aaron choked on his own words as his life was slowly being taken away from him.

"Because I am going to make you suffer. You last moments are going to taste like all of your victim's last moments. Like Chris's last breath. Do you remember Chris? He was my friend you son of a bitch! And you killed him!" Kylie pressed her hand deeper into his chest.

Aaron's eyes started to slowly move to the back of his head.

"See you in hell, asshole," Kylie stood up after hearing Aaron take his last breath.

She thought that this moment would feel good. Her biggest threat of all would be dead and her life would go back to normal. But all she could do was fall back against the wall, sink down to her knees and cry.

Steve was quick on his feet and rushed to his little sister's side and embraced her tightly, ignoring the pain in his own shoulder.

"It's okay," Steve said into her ear, kissing her temple and rubbing the side of her arm. "It's all over, now. You're okay. It's over."

"Steve!" Danny's voice erupted from the hallway.

Danny came sprinting in the office and saw the sight in front of him. He took a deep breath, relieved that his best friend and his sister were okay, but he could feel the emotional toll that had been placed, and he felt awful.

* * *

Police and SWAT took any survivors from Aaron's team to the station where they would be tried and imprisoned in the state of Hawaii.

Kylie and Steve were immediately brought to the paramedics to get their bullet wounds check up on. The medics gauzed the shit out of their shoulders and prescribed some anti-infection medication to help with the healing process.

Kylie sat on the edge of the ambulance where her medic had just finished taping her up when Steve had walked over with a smirk on his face. He looked the same as she did, bruised and shot.

"Look, we have matching scars," Kylie smirked holding her shoulder out a little, before wincing from the pain and pulling it back in.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked.

"A lot better now," Kylie said.

"Really?"

At this, Kylie shrugged. "Maybe. I mean it kind of sucks that his death won't bring back Chris or any of the others that he murdered. But at least he can't do anymore damage, right?"

"Hey," Danny, Kono, and Chin walked over with grins on their faces. This day could have ended in a completely different direction. Steve's team was just happy that they still had their boss by their side walking and talking. "How are you guys feeling?"

"We're gonna be okay," Kylie answered, looking at her older brother as she said it.

Steve smiled down at her, happy to be back in a good place with his sister. It felt like it's been forever.

"Oh," Steve looked at his team and back at his sister with raised eyebrows. "You guys didn't really officially meet yet. Kylie, this is Danny, Kono, and Chin. Guys, this is Kylie. She's a pain in the ass, but once you get to know her, she's a bigger pain in the ass."

"Shut up, Steve," Kylie smiled.

Danny grinned, happy to see some family banter between the two after having so much drama around their family.

"So, what's next, boss?" Kono pointed to his shoulder and then Kylie's shoulder. "Matching tattoos?"

"Steve shot me," Kylie said, explaining herself with a smile.

Steve's mouth opened wide, shocked that his sister would just throw him under the bus like that, "After you told me to!"

"You asked your brother to shoot you?" Danny asked, pointing between the two siblings with raised eyebrows. Just when he thought the McGarrett name couldn't get any crazier…

"Honestly it was the best shot at Aaron. It went through me and into his chest. In the end I live and he dies, so it ended up working out," Kylie said, liking the amused grin on Danny's face.

"And you just said ' _hey what the hell?'_ and shot your sister?" Danny asked Steve.

"Yes, Danno. I said _'fuck it'_ and shot my sister. Is that what you want to hear?" Steve said.

Kono and Chin glanced at each other smirking, loving the amusement that always comes from their friends' common bickering.

"Just out of curiosity, do you ever think before jumping into action or do you just like turning my hair grey everyday, huh?"

"My sister was in trouble, so I thought at impulse just like you would if Grace were in trouble," Steve defended himself.

"No, see, if Grace was in trouble, I would think it out thoroughly so that she doesn't come out with a bullet in her shoulder!"

"It was her idea!" Steve pointed towards Kylie.

Kylie raised her good arm as if she were back in grade school answering a question for the teacher. "I have a question," She said. At this Steve and Danny both looked at her. Kylie looked at Steve, "When did you get married?"

"Nice," Chin smiled at his two glaring friends. Kono laughed beside him.

"Kylie," A familiar voice cuts through any more conversation when Governor Jameson walks in the middle of the group.

"Governor Jameson," Kylie stood up slowly. Steve put his good arm out in case she was to fall over, but she didn't need it luckily. "How are you?"

"When I heard you were on the island, I had to come see for myself," The governor explained. Kylie looked at her confused, "Your father spoke very highly of you. I figured I would come witness all the good things he had to say for myself. I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks," Kylie said, suspicious at the Governor's weird interest in her. "If it wasn't for this task force you started, I don't think I would be here."

"You know, I asked Steve if you would be interested in working for Five-0, helping to mandate the task force together, but he said you were too busy in the Army to consider it."

"Oh, did he now?" Kylie raised her eyebrows at her older brother, who now refused to make eye contact with her.

The governor nodded, "So will you be staying with us on the island?"

Kylie opened her mouth to respond, but she didn't really know how to. She never really expected to get out of this situation alive—I mean Aaron was the best criminal she's ever come across. She could go back to her MI job in Charlottesville, Virginia. But now that she's survived the attacks of Aaron and his team, she could stay and figure some stuff out—especially things that revolved around her father's death. She wanted to do some investigating on her own.

"I'm probably going to stay for another week and get some of my things here sorted out."

"Wonderful," The Governor said. Then, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled at the group. "I really should take this. It was nice seeing you all. Aloha," She waved and walked back to her car with her bodyguards following close behind.

Kylie watched as she walked away. There was something unsettling about the way she was really invested in Kylie's well being that just didn't sit right with her. Hell, she knew Steve better and yet she barely casted him a glance.

"So, you're staying for another week?" Steve asked.

Kylie shrugged, then winced when she felt a sharp sting come from her shoulder at the sudden movement. "Yeah, I think so. There's just some stuff I want to look into while I'm here. It's been a while since I've been home."

"That's awesome," Kono smiled. If Kylie stayed it meant that she would be seeing a lot of her around. And she needed another girl to hang out with after a long day of working with three men.

"Well where are you going to stay?" Steve questioned.

"I'll just rent for another week back at the hotel I was originally staying at," Kylie said, not really minding the hotel life—it came with room service, pool access, cute pool boys, constantly made beds, and a restock on bath towels and shampoo. What was there not to like?

"No, no, no, no," Steve waved his hand. "That's too much money to be spending on a hotel when you can just be living with me."

Kylie looked at him, surprised with his suggestion, "You want me to come live with you? Really?"

Steve shrugged, "Yeah, why not? It will be like old times."

"I was 10. You were 15," Kylie smirked, "It sure as hell ain't gonna be like old times. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that's what family is for," Steve said. "Tomorrow morning we'll get all of your stuff from your room and bring it over. Danny will help."

"Whoa, whoa," Danny waved his hands, cutting off the rest of the conversation. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Do you have anything better to do?" Steve asked, tilting his head slightly as he stared at his partner.

"Yeah, it's called relaxing, something I never get to do when you and I are in the same vicinity," Danny said.

"I'll help," Kono laughed. "Really, I don't mind helping out two _injured_ friends of mine." Kono looked over at Danny accusingly, trying to playfully make him feel bad for skipping out on some easy manual labor that would be helping out his best friend and his sister.

"Thanks, Kono," Steve smiled, glancing at Danny and smirking. Kono's tone of voice was taking affect on Danny.

"Oh please, I've seen this man do more with a gun shot wound to the shoulder than any regular man could with two working arms. Okay? And if Kylie is anything like her older brother, which she's proved to be," Danny said, indicating to her shoulder that she told Steve to shoot at. Kylie rolled her eyes playfully. "then I don't see any problem why the two of them can't just figure it out on their own."

"How about tomorrow night we all go out for a drink. It will give you two time to rest your shoulder and move in, and it will also be a great chance for us to get to know Kylie," Chin suggested.

Kono nodded her head immediately liking the idea. Danny nodded his head reluctantly, afraid to experience what kind of trouble two McGarrett's can attract at one time. And Steve looked at his little sister for approval. When Kylie, nodded her head, Steve nodded as well—liking the idea that Kylie would get to know his new friends and see what his life has turned out to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update once again! But I'm officially back at school so please bear with me (:**

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

* * *

Kylie woke up to a pounding at her hotel door. Obviously, whoever was on the other side of that door wasn't someone who would politely use their knuckles to knock on the do. This person was banging with their fists.

Kylie groaned, looking at her clock for it only to read 7:12 in the morning, she groaned even louder. As she sat herself up in bed, she hissed at the aching pain in her shoulder. She had almost forgotten the events of the night before. Surprisingly, she didn't have any nightmares about it. Whatever medication the paramedics gave her was working overtime.

Kylie stepped down from her bed and walked over to the door. In her oversized T-shirt and rat's nest she called hair, she looked through the peep hole and saw Steve, Kono, Chin, and Danny.

She unlocked the door and looked at the four of them like they had three extra heads on their bodies. The Five-O team took in her appearance and grimaced. Okay so she didn't wake up looking like a princess, but who did?

"Well you look lovely," Steve said, sarcastically, inviting himself into her room.

"What the hell are you doing here at 7:15 in the morning? If I had known this would be an early wake up call I would have moved my stuff in myself."

"I've been knocking on your door for like five minutes. You would have thought that after 7 years of military training you would be a light sleeper, and a little neater..." Steve looked around Kylie's room with a look of disgust. "I mean this place is a mess, Kylie. It looks like a tornado had just gone by here."

"Are you done?" Kylie glared at her brother.

"Not yet. Would you put some pants on? Jeez, you're basically flashing my entire team here."

Kylie glanced at Kono, Chin, and Danny. Kono was laughing while the two men looked away, blushing.

Kylie was never self-conscious about her body. In fact, she embraced it and used her confidence as a picker upper used on guys, and it always helped during her undercover cases. She never minded what kind of look her alias was to be wearing because she felt good in pretty much anything.

"Here," Kono tossed over a pair of running shorts she had found lying on the bathroom floor.

Kylie caught them with her one good arm and slowly started to put them on. Slowly but surely, she got them all the way up while only using one arm. She was quite impressed with herself.

"I thought you said you had some relaxing to do," Kylie looked over at Danny who grinned at her sarcastically.

"Change of heart," Danny said.

"What about you?" Kylie pointed to Chin, who was never part of the plan to move her in in the first place.

"Kono is my ride to work while my car is in the shop," Chin explained. "So I offered to come here and help in case you needed an extra set of hands."

"Thanks," Kylie grinned and looked around. "Well, I really don't have that much, but the more company the better."

"I'll help you pick up your clothes," Kono said.

"Thanks, Kono," Kylie grinned.

Kono nodded and started in the bathroom, where all of Kylie's bathing suits we're hanging on the towel rack.

"I'm going to get changed," Kylie said, picking up a white tank top, a bra, and some clean panties. Again, she really didn't have a problem with the boys seeing her undergarments, but apparently Steve did.

"Just go," Steve waved her away.

Kylie stuck her tongue out and skipped towards the bathroom.

Kylie let the bathroom door shut behind her when she noticed Kono had a smirk on her face.

Kylie looked at her new friend, confused on what has gotten her so amused in the last 30 seconds. "What?"

Kono held up a pair of men's black Calvin Klein boxers by the waistband. "How long did you say you were on the island for?"

Kylie laughed, snatched the underwear away from Kono and said, "Shut up. I had some fun before...well you know... But I swear I'm not a hoe. It's not like that."

"Hey, we all have our fun," Kono said, putting her hands up.

"Do you mind if I change in here? I don't care if you stay."

Kono shook her head, "Go for it."

Kylie stripped out of her large T-shirt and clasped on her bra and pulled her tank top over her head. She changed into a clean pair of panties, black and white running shorts, and whipped her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

She brushed her teeth, packed up her makeup bag and toiletries and look at Kono with the underwear in her hand.

"What do I do with these?" Kylie asked.

"Hey, Kylie," Steve opened the door. Kylie quickly moved the underwear to hide behind her back and stumbled to stand awkwardly. Steve's eyebrows furrowed, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Kylie shook her head. "What's up?"

Although Kylie wasn't shy about her sex life either, that just wasn't something that had to be shared with her older brother.

Steve looked at Kono for an explanation, but Kono shook her head with a smile and said, "You don't want to know. Trust me."

Steve rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that these two we're going to become really good friends in the next week.

"What do you want us to do with this?" Steve rolled a black suitcase into view.

"Oh, that has all my work stuff in it. Just wheel it over by the door and I'll take care of that when we move my stuff into the car," Kylie said.

Steve nodded and did what he was told to do. When he set the suitcase by the door, an overwhelming sensation of temptation washed over him like pouring rain. Just the idea of something being in there that he wasn't allowed to see was enough to push him over the edge to get his adrenaline pumping. He also wanted to see if there we're anymore cases like Aaron's that we're following Kylie to Oahu.

"Don't do it," Danny said, walking next to his partner, reading his mind like an open book.

"Do what?" Steve bluffed.

"You know exactly what. You want to review her cases and any other work files she has hidden in that suitcase and I am telling you it's a bad idea. You'll have a very angry woman on your hands, and that is something you never want to mess with."

"She's my sister," Steve looked at his partner. "I can handle her."

"Hey, Steve," Chin walked over with a picture in his hand.

It was a small pocket-sized picture, old, wrinkled, with faded coloring. In the picture were three children. Two girls and a boy. The boy looked around 8, one girl 6, and the other 3, all smiling for the camera while wearing silly Santa hats that we're way too big for them.

"Wow," Steve said, admiring the picture, wondering how the hell he had grown up so fast. "I haven't seen this picture in about 10 years. Where'd you find this?"

"It must have fallen out of one of her suit cases. It was lying on the floor," Chin explained.

"Who knew you were once a regular human being?" Danny teased.

Steve glanced at the bathroom door and stuffed the baby picture into the back of his cargo pants pocket.

"Alright, Kylie! Let's go!"

* * *

Steve and the rest of his team got Kylie situated in her old room that she used to share with her older sister, Mary when they were kids. It was still painted white; the only difference was the queen sized bed and matching dresser. Before, Mary and Kylie used to share bunk beds. Mary would always get the top.

Steve and his team had to leave for the office shortly after dropping her off. While she was alone, Kylie divided her clothes into each of the drawers and cleaned the dust off of the mirror.

After that, she skipped downstairs to the kitchen to look for something good to have for lunch. However, Steve had nothing good! The only thing in his fridge was milk, fruits, and vegetables, and in his food closet was a box of stale cereal and bread.

"Come on, Steve," Kylie rolled her eyes, closing the food closet and grabbed her wallet. She looked down at the kitchen table and saw an Ad in the newspaper for shaved ice from a small store owned by a man named Kamekona. "That's what I want," She pointed to the paper and walked out the door.

* * *

Kylie paid with her credit card for her "small" mountain of ice doused with blue raspberry and cherry artificial flavoring. While Kamekona swiped her card, she took a huge bite with her straw/spoon through the middle, getting both the delicious sweetness of raspberry and cherry.

"Hey," Kamekona's scrunched face grinned as he examined her credit card. Kylie gave him a weird look and reached to take her card back. "Your last name's McGarrett." Kamekona handed her card back. "Any relation to Steve McGarrett."

Kylie nodded. It seemed like everybody on the island new her older brother. "He's my brother."

"No way. You're mini McGarrett?" Noticing Kamekona didn't have a line, he stepped out of his shop so he could talk to Kylie without a countertop separating them. "Steve told me about you."

"Well there's two of us," Kylie pointed out. "Our other sister Mary lives in LA."

"We're you in the Army?"

Kylie grinned. Steve was talking about her? "Yeah, that was me."

"He said he hasn't heard from you in a while. Are you on the island visiting?"

"Yeah, I was here on business. I'll be staying here for another week before I figure out what I want to do next."

Kylie glanced over her shoulder, feeling as if someone had been watching her from afar. And her military skills never left her hanging. At one of the outdoor tables, a woman, tall and skinny with curly brown hair and a blue and white striped bathing suit was watching her and Kamekona while biting her lips and staring off into lala land.

"Does Steve know you're here?" Kamekona asked.

"Yeah..."

The woman was of no threat to Kylie. In fact, the woman wasn't even staring at Kylie. She was looking straight at Kamekona. She looked like an eight year old stalking her first crush on the playground.

"Hey, Kamekona," Kylie said with a smirk on her face. "You seeing anyone?"

He shook his head, getting the wrong idea, "No, no. I can't be playing hoochie with McGarrett's baby sister. That's like volunteering for the death sentence."

Kylie laughed out loud, tilting her head back and pressing her hand against her chest. "No, not me! That girl over there has been staring at you this entire time we've been talking." Kamekona looked over the younger McGarrett's shoulder and his eyes widened, surprised that such a pretty girl would have any interest in him. "You should go talk to her."

"I don't know," Kamekona shook his head. "I've been out of the game for a while. I've invested all my time into building a business. How do you know she wants me to talk to her?"

"Because I'm a girl," Kylie giggled. "Trust me, she's totally hooked on you." Kylie watched as Kamekona considered it. She almost had him persuaded. "Look, I'll watch over the shop while you make your move. I used to live off these things when I was seven. I know how to make them. Now, go!"

Kamekona finally agreed, "Okay."

Kylie watched as Kamekona made his first move by walking over to the woman. Her delirious smile fell when she noticed she was busted for staring. Surprise was written all over her face as Kamekona asked to take the seat next to her. However she was more than willing to offer that seat to him and it looked like they really hit it off.

Kylie smiled, noticed another customer coming, and hopped behind the counter.

She made the customer his order of shaved ice. He wanted half of it to be pineapple and the other half to be banana. _Yuck! Too much yellow in one sitting,_ Kylie thought. But she feigned her disgust and handed him his ice. He even tipped her a dollar! Sometimes, she wished she had such a normal and easy job. Playing pretend made her miss it even more.

A couple minutes later, Kamekona walked back. Kylie leaned over the counter with such a contagious smile, you would have thought she was a middle school girl hearing about her friend's first kiss.

Luckily, Kamekona also had a smile on his face and gave her two thumbs up. "She asked me to dinner."

Kylie jumped up and down, excited for her new friend. ""Where? What's her name?"

"Andrew's seafood restaurant down the street on Saturday. And her name's Lacy."

"Oh, how intriguing," Kylie narrowed her eyes and smirked. "That's awesome Kamekona. See, I knew you could do it. And you know what?" Kylie hopped over the counter and onto the side walk where Kamekona was standing. "You can thank me later. At dinner tonight with Steve and his Five-O team."

Kylie and Kamekona shook hands on it. After glancing at her watch she sighed, "I should probably get home to get ready. I'll see you tonight!"

* * *

Kylie showered and got dressed in a white one-shoulder romper. Her collarbones looked outstanding, and the scrunching of the romper by her waist was flattering. She curled her hair with a heating wand and pinned it back for a half up half down look. She applied a foundation on her face with some powder to even out her skin tone. She used NAKED's sparkly gold eye shadow to glitter her eyelids, and used mascara to lengthen her lashes. After applying a pink gloss to her lips, she looked brand new.

"Steve!" Kylie called down the stairs. She heard no answer. Sighing, she slipped on her beige wedges and walked downstairs.

Her brother most likely got caught up at work. But she searched the house anyway for her brother. He wasn't in his room, the living room, or the kitchen. She reluctantly stopped at the entranceway of her dad's office. The room brought back memories of her father that she didn't want to have to deal with tonight. It would only result with her tears on the floor, and cursing at a god for taking her father away from her at such an early age.

She crossed her arms over her chest and examined the room. It was still as messy as it always was when he lived in here. Papers were sprawled along the desk and newspaper clippings were pinned to the wall behind his chair. One picture that was paper clipped to a newspaper article caught her attention though.

 _Five year old Kylie had managed to run away from her older brother who was supposed to be "babysitting" while her father did some paper work at his home office. Usually, the kids were never allowed in the study, but Kylie had always managed to get around her father's rules. She played the "youngest daughter" card a lot._

 _Giggling because of her escape from Steve, Kylie ran behind the desk and into her father's knees where she held her arms up for her father to pick her up. John McGarrett was unable to look into her daughter's gleeful eyes and tell her no._

 _Kylie looked at her father's desk, curious as to what each individual photo meant to him. Even at five years old she comprehended the seriousness of a situation, and she could feel tension between her dad and these photos._

 _"Daddy, what's that?" Kylie pointed to a black and white Polaroid picture._

 _The old scratched up photo was of a ship, a very large ship, docked alongside several other large boats. Standing on the side of the boat facing the camera was a man with a huge grin on his face saluting the photographer._

 _"That was my daddy," John said in a tone most appropriate for a little kid. "And this was the boat he worked on. It was called the USS Arizona. You'll learn about it in your history class someday." John grinned down at the picture. He missed his father a lot and because of that he vowed that his kids would never go through the same painful loss he had gone through. Little did he know… "Your grandfather was a hero."_

 _"Is that why you're a hero too?" Kylie asked innocently._

 _John giggled besides his daughter. He squeezed her tight, bringing her closer to his chest. "I'll always be your hero, Angel."_

 _Angel was the nickname he had always used for Kylie. Sometimes, he would occasionally call Mary "Princess" but it never really stuck like he had called Kylie "Angel". Steve, however, never got a nickname. So by the time Kylie was eight, Steve had no problem showing his jealousy that Kylie was the "favorite"._

 _"Kylie!" Steve's ten year old booming voice erupted in the hallway._

 _"You better get going, Angel," Her dad whispered in her ear and helped her off of his lap._

 _Kylie giggled mischievously and ran through the back hallway, finding a new hiding spot from her brother._

Kylie smiled sadly at the picture and ran her fingers gently over it. She missed her father more than anything in the world. Her mother had died when Kylie was young, so she didn't really get to have the bond with mom that she did with her dad. Plus, the idea of Kylie being the "favorite" almost made her and her dad inseparable. Finding out the day he died had been the worst day of her life.

Kylie retrieved her phone out from her bra, (Which many girls do. It's like an extra pocket!) to call Steve's number. When she pulled it out, the phone had slipped through her fingers and onto the floor and underneath the desk.

"Dammit," Kylie muttered. She got on her hands and knees, reaching for her phone, and then something caught her eye.

It was her father's old toolbox. You could tell it was old. The red paint was slowly being chipped away, revealing the grey metal that lay underneath it. Some parts of it were dented from being tossed around too much, and the handle was unclipped from the one side. Nothing super glue couldn't fix though.

But that's not what caught her eye. On the side was a label that read "CHAMP". To any regular person, it would appear to be the logo to the maker of the toolbox, but this was more intriguing to Kylie.

In a post card that her father had sent her while she was overseas, he had addressed her as "Champ" instead of "Angel" at the very end. This was particularly unusual because she had never heard the nickname "Champ" come out of her father's mouth. Not even for Steve. At first, Kylie thought it unusual, but played it off as her father being over the top sappy. Now, as she stared the "CHAMP" logo of her father's toolbox, she wasn't so sure.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she pulled it out from under the desk and set it on top. She flicked the locks open. Inside the box were many pictures of what looked to be crime scene photos, there was a key that had no indication to what it belonged to, Japanese post cards, and a map of Japan.

"What the hell…"

"Kylie!" Steve's voice sounded throughout the entire house after the sound of the front door closing. Kylie quickly stuffed everything back into the box and shoved it under her feet. Kylie got out of the chair and turned around to face the pictures, pretending as if that's what she's been doing the entire time she's been in this office. "Hey," Steve finally found her. He eyed her suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at some of dad's old collections," Kylie feigned a smile.

Steve nodded, noticing the solemn tone of Kylie's voice. _She had obviously been thinking about dad_ , he thought.

"Are you ready to go? The team is going to meet us there in 20," Steve said.

"Yeah, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the updates not being so frequent! Keep leaving reviews(:  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hawaii Five-0 characters.**

"And just when I thought this guy couldn't get any more crazy," Danny patted Steve on the back, a beer in his other hand, and a rare smile on his face, "He dumps a suspect in a tank in the ocean filled with sharks."

"That story gets better every time I hear it," Kono laughed, clicking her glass against Danny's.

Steve smiled at the memory. Yeah, it was completely insane- almost scaring his suspect half to death, but in the end it was proven effective.

He looked over at his sister to see what her reaction would be. If anything, she would agree with Steve's method of getting answers. But her face read nothing but distraction. Her eyes were faced towards the ground, and she hadn't raised the beer in her hand towards her mouth since her first sip ten minutes ago.

While everyone was distracted, he leaned over in his seat and asked quietly, "Hey, everything okay? Is your shoulder hurting?"

Kylie snapped out of her gaze and looked up at her older brother, "What? No. No, uh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. You were talking about sharks?"

"Hey, Kylie," Chin said, "Any crazy stories about Steve from when you were kids?"

"Oh, there's got to be tons," Danny said, excited to hear what Kylie had to say about her psycho brother.

"Um," Kylie smiled and coughed, getting her head back into the game. All she could think about was her father's toolbox, it's contents inside it, and why her father had coincidently called her "CHAMP". But she was thinking too hard about it when she was supposed to be out and having a good time with Steve's friends. For her brother's sake, she pushed the thought of her father to the back of her head. "Steve made my first grade boyfriend cry after he kissed me on the cheek at recess."

Steve nodded, "I said I would pop the tires on his bike if he every touched my sister again. And you know what?" Steve glanced at Kylie with a smirk. "It worked. He never talked to you again."

"Even at 11 years old you were a monster," Danny said.

"He's been scaring off Mary's and mine's boyfriends since we could walk," Kylie grinned.

"You'll thank me for it later," Steve said.

"Hey, little McGarrett!"

Everyone's head turned towards the big guy who was walking over to their table. A mixture of confusion and smiles washed over everybody's faces when Kylie stood up to greet him.

"Hey!" Kylie walked around the table and gave the big guy a hug. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it and maybe ditch me for your pretty lady," Kylie elbowed him playfully and offered the seat next to Chin, "Sit!"

"What pretty lady?" Danny asked.

"When did you meet Kamekona?" Steve asked.

"Oh, we met this morning when I went to get shaved ice," Kylie sat back down in between Steve and Kono. "He said you told him about how ridiculously amazing I am, and then he told me that I was his favorite McGarrett." Kylie smiled at Steve.

"I never said that," Kamekona was quick to defend himself. "But she did help me score a pretty date."

"You got him a date?" Danny asked, surprised. "You truly are amazing."

"Her name is Lacy," Kamekona said.

"Can we get another round," Kylie waved over the waiter.

"And now I like you even more," Danny cheered.

Kylie giggled, and took another swig of her beer.

* * *

Kylie woke up with a slight headache and a queasy stomach. Okay, maybe she did have too much to drink last night. No. She did have way too much to drink last night and her sickness definitely proved that. The more she forced herself to wake up, the more she silently cursed herself out.

Last night, she couldn't help but want to get tipsy. She felt as if she had to make a good impression for Steve's friends, and she also wanted to get the toolbox out of her head before her mind could run wild with the idea that her dad might have been working on a secret case before he died that he now wanted her to finish.

As Kylie was finally able to sit herself up, her phone rang from her bedside table. Of course she forgot to charge it last night since sleep was her number one priority when she stepped foot into the house last night/this morning.

The caller ID flashed "Kono Kalakaua". _Weird. Since when do I have her number?_ Kylie thought. She shrugged it off, thinking she must have gotten it from her last night, and answered it while racking her fingers through her hair.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Kylie. Did you still want to go surfing this morning?" Kono asked.

"Oh, shit," Kylie mumbled.

The memory flooded back to her. Last night, Kono and her were sharing all the stuff they have in common—surfing being their most prized free time activity. When they established that, they made plans to ride the waves early in the morning before she had to go into the office. Glancing at the clock, Kylie saw she was 15 minutes late.

Kono laughed from the other side of the line, "You know what? Don't worry about it. It sounds like you could really use the rest."

"No," Kylie shook her head, stood up and walked to her drawers. She pulled out an all black bikini. "No. I said I was going to go surfing with you, and we're going to go surfing. I'll meet you there in ten minutes! Don't go anywhere."

"Okay, I'll see you soon," Kono laughed again and hung up.

Kylie wrapped her natty brunette hair in a bun, got dressed, and started brushing her teeth all in about one minute tops. Kylie, with a toothbrush still in her mouth, stumbled down the stairs, and ran to grab her romper cover up from the laundry room.

Steve was sitting at the kitchen table, sweaty from his morning run, and drinking a protein shake. It was green and nasty. At least that's what it looked like to Kylie.

Steve scrunched his eyebrows at his little sister and her flustered state. She was mumbling to herself, brushing her teeth in the kitchen, and slamming washing machine doors.

"Hey, hey, hey," Steve stopped her from moving any further. "Take a breath. Where are you off too?"

"I was supposed to meet Kono this morning to go surfing and I'm late." Kylie spit in the sink and washed off her tooth brush.

"You're going surfing in that?" Steve said, eyeing her bikini disapprovingly.

Kylie scoffed, leaned back on her left foot and crossed her arms, "What's wrong with my bathing suit, Steve?"

"What's wrong with it? It's barely a bathing suit. It's loose pieces of fabric attached to string." Steve said, hating the revealed look on his sister. She may not be a teenager anymore—thank god he wasn't around for that or he might have had too many fights with his sister—but he still cared about how guys would look at her. And in this bathing suit, she was considered a piece of meat. "When you fall off that board, you're going to be flashing the entire beach."

"Well, I better not fall off then," Kylie retorted.

Then, Danny walked in without knocking and made himself comfortable in the kitchen. When he spotted Kylie, he did a double take—not realizing he was going to be walking in on his partner's little sister half naked. He couldn't say he didn't mind seeing her this way though.

Saying it because he meant it and also because he knew it would get on Steve's nerves, Danny said, "Nice suit."

"Thanks, Danny," Kylie smirked, slipping on the coverup.

She walked around Steve, who was giving his friend the "Not helping" look mixed with a "Shut the fuck up" look, grabbed a bottle of water and ran out the front door yelling a goodbye.

Kylie had brought her old surfboard she would use when she was a kid. It reminded her of her dad when he tried teaching her how to surf. However, not being the swimming kind of guy, Steve mostly taught her, but her dad was her biggest encourager.

When Kylie got there, Kono was already in the water. Kylie felt terrible for having Kono wait for her for so long, but Kono was quick to dismiss any kind of apologies, saying that it was no problem once so ever. Kylie still felt guilty.

When they finished surfing, Kono had gotten a text from Steve saying she didn't need to come into work for another hour, knowing she was out surfing with Kylie.

Kono looked at the text and smiled, "I should hang out with you more often."

Kylie rung out her hair with her towel, glanced at the phone, and rolled her eyes. "Hey, if you wanna hang out every morning for the rest of the week, be my guest."

"Well now that I have some extra time, do you want to grab a coffee?"

"Yeah, I would love to," Kylie said, slipping her cover up back on.

* * *

Unlike Kono, Danny and Chin didn't get the luxury of having an extra hour of their morning to surf, or sleep, or grab breakfast. Steve, Danny, and Chin were huddled in their separate offices, drowning in paperwork. The boring stuff almost made them wish that a case would come their way. Of course that would mean someone would be killed, and that would suck for whoever it was, but it kept them active…and made them feel silently guilty.

Danny started to notice a change of attitude today in Steve's behavior. Normally around two hours of boring work, Steve would be in Danny's office, relentlessly asking questions about Danny's personal life, pacing the room, or leave to grab lunch for the entire team. But today, Steve was an hour behind schedule. He never even left his desk.

Every time Danny would glance over his shoulder into Steve's office, Steve's face would be scrunched in confusion, eyebrows furrowed, and scrolling through his computer intently.

After having curiosity slowly eat him alive, Danny walked into his office. Steve looked up to see who it was, saw that it was only Danny, and went back to staring at his computer screen.

Danny took the seat in front of Steve's desk, leant backwards and folded his hands on his lap, staring at Steve like an all-knowing therapist.

Steve glanced up from his work and looked at his partner. Confused as to why he was in here in the first place and why he wasn't saying anything, Steve finally asked, "What?" after staring at each other for thirty seconds.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or am I gonna have to rip teeth out of you to figure it out?" Danny asked, shrugging his shoulders, like he wouldn't mind either of the two options.

"Nothing's wrong," Steve shook his head. "I'm doing paperwork. I'm doing my job, something that you should probably be doing as well."

"Really?" Danny nodded sarcastically, "Okay, so if I come over there and look at your computer screen I'm going to see a progress report about a case from a couple of weeks ago?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah you would." Danny called his bluff and stood up, about to make his way towards Steve's computer, but Steve stopped him before he could. Danny stopped in his tracks, a grin pressing against his lips. He knew it. "It's not _the_ progress report I'm working on."

"Huh," Danny said, walking back over to his original seat. "And whose progress report would that be?" Steve didn't answer so whatever it was that Steve was working on it was important to him. So, Danny got a little more serious. "Is it your father's?"

Steve shook his head, "It's Kylie's." Steve ran a hand over his face after feeling an overwhelming wave of stress wash over him. "I'm looking in to everything I can find about her recent cases. After this week, there's been something that hasn't been sitting right with me."

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"When Kylie was telling me about Hector Rigali, she said something about a trade. Hector was on the phone with someone who wanted her."

"So Aaron wasn't the only guy after your sister," Danny nodded, filling in the blanks as to why Steve was so worked up. "Any idea who it was?"

Steve shook his head, "No, and that's what's so frustrating. I mean whoever it was had to be paying a lot of money for someone to think about going against Aaron Din. I've gone through all her case files and nothing comes up personal other than her escape from Aaron. After her early discharged she took a job at Military Intelligence like she said, sometimes doing side jobs for undercover work for the CIA."

"Sounds like your sister is good at what she does," Danny said. "Did you talk to her about it? Maybe she has a better idea about who it could be now that she's had a couple of days to think about it with a clear head."

"No, she's been through too much trauma…I don't want to bring anything up and cause her more pain than she already has."

Danny paused as he thought about how to say his next thought. He tried choosing his words wisely. "Steve, your sister was deployed in the Middle East and Asia, working with conditions that I would never be able to survive in. She's seen far more worst things than most of our country can imagine, and she's survived terrible beatings and torture that make my blood run cold."

"What are you trying to say?" Steve asked. He didn't like hearing about his little sister's suffering throughout the years she's been deployed. He's been there; he's seen hell. And Steve hates the fact that Kylie has seen it too.

"I'm saying that asking her a couple of questions about the mysterious trader isn't going to hurt her as much as it could if you don't get answers sooner rather the later."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you like Chapter 8. Please leave more** **reviews! I really want your feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Five-0 characters**

* * *

"You know it really sucks to lead a girl on only to leave her in a few days," Kono said, sitting across from her new friend at a café closest to Five-0 headquarters.

Kylie grinned, sipping on her hot coffee. "I was going to talk to my commanding officer and see how quickly I can be deployed overseas to continue my work there."

"You want to go back there?" Kono asked, surprised, and genuinely interested. She's heard terrible war stories from family friends of hers that served in Vietnam, and she didn't understand why anyone would ever want go back after seeing such hell.

"It's no day in paradise," Kylie indicated to the gorgeous island of Hawaii. "But I'm good at it, and I can handle it. But if I'm not cleared right away, I was thinking about finding something at the CIA base in Hawaii."

"Why don't you just work for Five-0?" Kono asked, her eyes went wide, dumbfounded as to how neither of them had thought of this before.

"Because I wasn't offered a job," Kylie laughed at Kono's enthusiasm. "Plus that would make Steve my boss, and I don't think that would go well."

"Oh come on, it could be fun! Chin's my cousin. We're family and we get along just fine even on the job. It would be so fun and we could definitely use another girl on the team. I'm drowning in all of the testosterone."

"Steve will never go for it," Kylie shook her head.

Having thought about it, working for Five-0 would be a perfect excuse for Kylie to stay in Honolulu. It would give her time to look into her father's toolbox without giving Steve any suspicion about an extra motive for staying on the island.

"He'll just need some convincing. And you heard the governor! Even she was recruiting you when the task force was first made. Plus, as soon as Danny gets whiff of you possibly coming to work with us, he'll be all over Steve about it."

"Danny?" Kylie raised her eyebrows. "Why would he be so enthusiastic about my job?"

"Did you see the way he was looking at you last night?" Kono asked. Kylie shook her head, confused. Kono smirked, "He was basically undressing you with his eyes. And every time you spoke to him he smiled. Evertime! And Danny Williams doesn't smile for just anybody."

"You make the man sound like a miserable bastard," Kylie said.

Kylie did notice the way Danny was looking at her last night but brushed it off as him just being friendly and meeting a new friend.

"He's not." Kono shook her head, "He's just stubborn about a lot of things."

Kylie smirked, "He did say he liked my bathing suit this morning."

"Oh my god!" Kono smacked the table lightly. "I told you! Listen, all I'm saying is bring the idea up to Steve."

"Me? How about you! He can turn me down in a blink of an eye, but you he will respectfully decline the idea."

"He's my boss—"

"But he's also your friend," Kylie pointed.

Kono bit her lip. She had to admit, she did get herself into this situation. "Fine."

"Thank you," Kylie smirked, "but don't get your hopes up."

Kono glanced at her watch, "I should probably be getting back to work. I'll let you know what he says!"

* * *

Kylie spent the rest her day huddled over the items in the red toolbox. The key that she found didn't belong to any door or cabinet in her father's house. The photographs were pictures of a blown up car clipped with other pictures of individual car pieces used as evidence. On the map of Japan there was an area of the country circled and labeled "Shelburne". When Kylie researched the name "Shelburne" nothing in Japan popped up in her searches. Then, she moved on to the official case filed regarding her mom's car accident that killed her. Her hands shook as she read the official file but couldn't find anything suspicious about it. She looked over the Japanese postcards that was written in some kind of code, Kylie guessed, having no other beliefs as to why her father would keep them in the mysterious box. Kylie thumbed over the medal. It was a military medal called the Order of the Rising Sun given to a man named Hideki Mokoto. The name was familiar to Kylie, but she couldn't but her finger on why.

At the end of her investigation, Kylie was left at a dead end. Her father had random stuff about Japan mixing in with her mom's car accident and it just didn't make sense to her.

Kylie finally put everything away when she got a text from her brother, telling her he was on the way home and asked if she wanted him to pick up any food for the two of them. Kylie replied with a Hawaiian pizza, a favorite of hers that she has missed the most after being gone for so long. I mean, you can get this kind of pizza anywhere, but it will never be as good as it is on the island.

Kylie never got a text from Kono about talking to Steve about a job for Kylie. She took that as bad news and planned to call her commanding officer tomorrow morning.

When Steve walked through the door, Kylie had finished putting the items in the toolbox back to where she found them and placed the box back in the hidden spot where Steve was keeping it.

"Hey," Kylie met Steve in the kitchen, pulled the lid off the pizza box and smelled the scrumptious aroma that floated above her dinner. "God, it's been so long since I've had this. How was work?"

Steve took a slice of pizza and grinned at her like he was holding something against her. "Kono talked to me about you today."

"Oh did she," Kylie looked at her brother, saw the look he was giving her, and decided to play dumb, "What did she say?"

"She said you were looking into going back overseas to continue the missions you were on before your encounter with Aaron Din," Steve said, taking the seat across from her. "Then she said in case I was worried about you going back, a good way to keep an eye on you would be to have you work for me at Five-0."

Kylie pursed her lips, nodding her head, acting as if this was the first time she's heard of this idea, "That's interesting. How did you—uh, respond?"

Steve laughed, "Oh come on, Kylie! You know, for being an undercover agent, you really suck at lying to your brother." Kylie rolled her eyes. "Just tell me, do you want the job or not?"

"It was Kono's idea," Kylie gave up. "I told her that you weren't going to go for it."

"You're right," Steve said. "I don't think it's a good idea. I think you would be a distraction to me, compromising my ability to separate my personal life from my professional life."

Kylie's heart felt like it had dropped. After hearing she wasn't going to get the job, she realized just how much she wanted it. "Okay," she said.

"That being said," Steve continued, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be deployed again."

"Here it goes," Kylie leaned back in her seat, annoyed in the change of conversation.

"What?" Steve looked at her like he had a right to be worried.

"Is this going to be the same argument we had six years ago? Steve, you can't control what I do with my life anymore. My team in Afghanistan needs me over there!"

"You almost got yourself killed over there by taking on a job that apparently was too big for you to handle."

"Are you serious right now?" Kylie stood up, extremely pissed off, her pizza long forgotten. "How can you say that to me? You have no idea what I am capable of doing. You've underestimated me since the day I left for the Institute in New Mexico. You've never even given me a chance to prove you wrong."

Now Steve was standing up, moving to toss his paper plate into the trash. He turned around and leaned against the counter top. "What do you want me to say, Kylie? That I'm okay with you flying on a plane, saying goodbye to you, and having you possibly not come back home? Do you know what that would do to me? To Mary?"

"Did you?" Kylie retorted. "Did you know what it would do to me or to Mary if we were to find out you were killed on duty for the Navy? Huh? How is that any different?" For once in his life, Steve was left without a response. "Don't you trust me to take care of myself?"

"It's the other people I don't trust, Kylie!" Steve yelled. He sighed, pinched the top of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel a headache coming on. "I don't know your commanding officer, your team, or the details of your mission. When you're gone, I get no intel on your whereabouts and it makes me sick." Steve frowned, "I had spent my entire time in the Navy, searching for you through database files, I tried bribing other people to tell me where you were. But I couldn't find anything, and it was all I could think about."

"I was fine—"

"Obviously not!" Steve said. "Hell, as I was on my own mission giving you the benefit of the doubt, you were trapped in a man's basement being starved and tortured." Steve took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. This was the complete opposite direction in which he was hoping this conversation would go. "And obviously you made more than one enemy over there."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I found you on the island, you told me Hector Rigali was on the phone talking to someone who was willing to buy you and make a trade." Kylie's face softened, remembering the night clearly. "Any idea who was on the phone? Maybe a competitor of Aaron's? Someone else you had a problem with?"

"No," Kylie frowned. "Definitely not on my team and Aaron was the only mission I've been on that got personal. Is that what this is about? You're afraid that guy might show up in Afghanistan?"

"I don't know, okay? But until then, I would really like if you stayed in Hawaii where I can keep an eye on you."

"I'm not five anymore, Steve. I don't need a babysitter."

"No matter what age we are, I am going to watch over you to make sure you're safe."

Kylie pursed her lip. She knew this about Steve, he was never going to stop being an overprotective big brother. It was in his nature and always will be. But Kylie wondered just how far he would go to protect her.

"Do you have anything left of dad's in the house?" Kylie asked.

"What?"

"When you moved in here, did you keep any of his clothes or books? I wanted to go through them while I was here, just to see."

Steve licked his lips, still not convinced on the sudden change of conversation. But the topic of his father hit a soft spot which made him not want to argue anymore.

"Other than his furniture, nothing is here. Everything is in a storage unit I rented."

"Nothing at all?" Kylie said. She knew for sure that her father's toolbox was not considered to be furniture. Just what she thought, Steve was lying to her.

"No. I'll give you the key tomorrow if you want to check it out."

"Okay," Kylie said, turning around, and walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Steve yelled out to her.

"I'm going in early. It's been a long day."

* * *

Steve woke up early the next day after not getting enough sleep, upset that he didn't get the chance to apologize to Kylie like he had planned, and also because his mind kept running about her last question about her father's things. She had every right to know what Steve had done with their father's stuff, but it was also a random time to bring it up.

After his morning run and early morning swim in the ocean, Steve got showered and dressed for work all while Kylie stayed locked in her room.

Danny called, telling Steve he can't pick him up because he had to drive Grace to school this morning, which meant Steve had to take his blue Ford pickup truck to the office.

Steve grabbed his keys and badge and took seat in the driver seat. However, when he turned his key into the ignition, his car made a rattling sound, never starting up. He tried it a few more times before punching the steering wheel and silently cursing. He was going to have to look into it later.

He walked back into the house and hated what his next option was going to have to be. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of his sister's room.

"What?" Kylie yelled. Steve bit his lip, she was obviously in a bad mood.

"I need you to drive me into work," Steve said. "My car won't start. Please?"

Kylie opened her door. She was dressed in ripped skinny jeans and a white flowy tank top. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was already done.

"Why do you look nice?" Steve asked.

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel pretty," Kylie brushed by him, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Alright, let's go. I got things to do."

Steve rolled his eyes and followed his sister down the stairs.

The first couple of minutes of the drive were filled with silence. Kylie wouldn't even play the radio. The silence was driving Steve nuts. This should have been the time to get to know Kylie better, hear what she's been up to, and what she has grown to become. Hell, he's learned the most about Danny during their car rides.

Steve took notice how Kylie kept checking her rearview mirror every couple of minutes after they reached the highway. Usually, he would be concerned, but considering how he had just reminded her about the man that's after her last night, he shrugged it off as paranoia. Another thing Steve messed up.

"Look, Kylie, " Steve sighed, having enough of the silent treatment. "I'm sorry about how things went down last night. I'm not sorry for what I said, but how I said it." Kylie didn't say anything. She glanced in her rearview mirror again. "And last night, I was supposed to tell you that I am sorry for our fight we had years ago. Okay? I'm sorry." Again, Kylie didn't answer. "And the silent treatment? Real mature. I would expect this coming from Danny's nine year old daughter, not my twenty five year old sister."

Finally Kylie glanced at him, "So you were going to admit that you were wrong?"

Steve grimaced, "Well, no. I wasn't going to say that."

"Shocker," Kylie sighed.

"You know—" Steve was just about to freak yet again. It was like being in the car with Danny. But Steve glanced out the window and saw his office building pass by. Kylie never slowed down to take the right, and then she never took the right. "Ky, you passed it."

"Shut up," Kylie said, glancing in the rearview mirror.

This time, Steve glanced in his passenger side mirror to check the cars behind us. Their was a navy blue sedan directly behind them, and behind the sedan was a red old beaten up SUV. Steve hadn't been paying attention, but he was pretty sure that car had gotten on the highway with them. It was hard to miss.

"Are you looking at the SUV?" Steve asked getting into his 'officer' mode.

"What are the odds that your car mysteriously doesn't work and I get tailed the morning I have to drive you in?" Kylie asked, glancing at her brother.

"Wanna bet that my car not starting wasn't an accident."

"Nope because that's a bet I'll lose," Kylie said, "Hold on."

Kylie took a sharp turn onto Waiki Street, her tires screeching on the road. Steve glanced in the mirror one more time and yes, the red SUV took that sharp right turn too.

"Go left. Go left!" Steve yelled at her. He hated this. He hated not being behind the wheel. Or as his partner would say, he hated not being in control. Why hadn't he asked to drive in the first place? He was never going to make that mistake again.

"I know what I'm doing," Kylie ignored him, bit her lip and veered to the left, going the opposite direction of a one-way street. She knew it was reckless and that she had been trained for better, but if this guy was really following her, he would do the same.

And she was right. The SUV followed in pursuit, not giving a damn who got hurt in the way.

Steve grabbed onto the door, yelling orders that his sister would not follow. And this only reassured his decision to not let Kylie into the task force.

Kylie reached for her phone and dialed a number. Steve looked at her like she was crazy and asked, "Who the hell are you calling right now?"

"Kono," Kylie said, but not to Steve. To the phone. "I'm good how are you!"

"Are you kidding me?"

Kylie glanced at her brother and rolled her eyes, and by doing that, she almost hit a car—multiple cars since she was still going the wrong way.

"Listen Kono, I need you to run the plates off of a red SUV. No, I don't know them, but you can find them on street cameras. It's currently one of the two cars making a one-way street a two-way street. We're on Golden Ave. Yeah, we're okay! Steve will be there soon. Yep, thanks!"

Kylie spotted an alley way in between a food market and a hookah bar, both which seemed to be pretty vacant at this hour of the morning except for the incoming food truck that was slowly approaching. That's when she had a crazy idea.

Kylie pressed the gas pedal to the floor of the car and sped through an intersection and straight into the alleyway. At first, you can't tell that it's a dead end, but that's exactly what Kylie was hoping.

The red SUV followed, not realizing the trap set out for them.

Kylie stepped on the brake, skidding to a stop, sliding her car to the side as to not go head on into the wired fence. The red car also stopped, noticing it's mistake.

Kylie and Steve were quick to unbuckle their seatbelts and step out of their car with their own guns held up. As soon as their doors opened, the red car squealed into reverse, but just like Kylie had planned, the food truck was blocking it's entrance. The red car tried plowing through the food truck, but it did nothing but damage their trunk and dent the food truck's siding.

Kylie and Steve ran towards the car.

"Get out of the car!" Steve yelled.

He was still unsure whether this tailing was for Kylie, himself, or for the both of them. Either way, someone was in deep shit, and he hated the idea of Kylie being in the middle of it.

"Out of the car, now!" Kylie screamed.

Kylie was just about to approach the car when a gunshot rang through their ears. On instinct, both of them duck, but don't fire their weapons, as the bullet didn't go through any of the windows.

Kylie nodded towards Steve to check it out while she opened the door for him. Steve moved stealthily around his sister and waited outside the door for Kylie to open it. After giving her a signal, Kylie pulled the SUV's door wide open to reveal a man, Asian, about 5'9 in the driver seat alone, with a pistol in his right hand and a bullet wound under his chin.

Kylie and Steve glanced at each other, fearing the worst. Whoever this guy was working for and what he was hiding was worth killing yourself in order to keep it a secret.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's beside Kylie.**

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Danny watched Steve and Kylie walk through the double glass doors of HQ. Neither look pleased and there was enough space between them that Danny could sense hostility. Obviously, Steve's apology didn't go the way he wanted it to. "I leave you alone to drive yourself to work and your causing all kinds of traffic jams."

"Kono, what you got?" Kylie ignored Danny's sarcastic greeting and walked right passed him. Behind her, Steve rolled his eyes and gave Danny a look that said _'didn't go well'. Well, no shit,_ Danny thought.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Danny smirked.

Steve sighed, "No. It didn't go well. Now, she'll barely talk to me. It's like she's five all over again."

"So what happened this morning?"

"My car didn't start. I asked her to drive me to work—"

"And someone was tailing her," Danny finished for him.

"Steve," Kylie said, standing next to Kono, looking over at the computerized system. "Come look at this."

Kono glanced over at her boss, "So I ran the plate Kylie asked me to find. After looking at the street cameras it wasn't hard to locate which car she was talking about," She grinned at the younger McGarrett. "Anyway, the car was reported stolen from an automotive shop on Waikiki. Your stalker, Richard Polis, also worked there. Other then getting a citation for underage drinking when he was 17, he has no record."

"So then why would he have any interest in where Kylie was going?" Steve asked.

Kylie gave him a look, "Where _I_ was going? You think it was a coincidence that your car just magically stopped working on the day we get tailed?"

"I haven't done anything that is worth is killing themselves over than fessing up to why they were following us," Steve said.

"Oh, and I have?"

"Okay, okay, okay," Danny stepped in the middle of the two bickering siblings, "Before this gets violent, and I know it will because you both wear the McGarrett name…" At this, both Steve and Kylie rolled their eyes, "…why don't we start by going to the shop and see what his buddies have to say."

Then Steve's phone rang and he answered with the usual, "McGarrett." And then a "We'll be right there." Steve glanced at his sister and then at his team, "We got a case. Let's go." He pointed to his sister, "You stay here."

"What? Why? You know, I had things to do today," Kylie placed her hands on her hips.

"Its safer for you here, especially since you have people following you—"

"Us! They're following us!" Kylie yelled, but Steve was too stubborn to admit that. "And besides, look how well that plan worked out the last time you told me to stay here." Kylie said, talking about Aaron sneaking his way in to the Five-0 headquarters, armed with a vendetta to kill.

"She's got you there," Danny taunted his partner with a smirk on his face.

"Just," Steve sighed, not liking arguing in front of his team, "Will you please just stay here. For me?"

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Fine. But you're buying me lunch!"

When the Five-0 team left, Kylie watched out the window for their cars to pull away. When no cars were in sight, Kylie reached into her back pocket and pulled out a key from her father's toolbox.

Kylie wrapped around the office, trying every lock in her brother's office—not that there was much. And not to her surprise, the key didn't fit anywhere, just like it didn't fit anywhere at her own home.

Kylie slumped in Steve's leather chair behind his desk with her mind racking with endless thoughts about her father's evidence.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kylie had woken up on Steve's couch in his office after hearing a knock on the glass doors. She looked around and saw Danny welcoming himself in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you at…" Danny glanced at his watch, "Two in the afternoon."

"Shut up," Kylie smirked, and raked her fingers through her hair. She saw the bag Danny was holding and asked, "What'd you bring me?"

Danny held up the food and smirked, "Lahaina Chicken."

"Not only does Steve not deliver the food himself, he also spends less than five dollars on his little sister for lunch."

Danny holds up his finger, "Don't give him too much credit. I'm actually the one that bought you the food. Steve just said you liked Lahaina Chicken. So."

Kylie sat "pretzel" style on the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Well unlike Steve, I know how to share. Do you have time or do you have to go back?"

"Uh," Danny glanced at the door behind him and then at Kylie, considering what to do next. "Yeah, I can stay."

Danny awkwardly took a seat next to Kylie who was facing him, offering him a fried chicken leg.

"So where's Steve anyway?" Kylie asked, reaching into the bag and pulling out some French fries.

"He got a call from the governor," Danny said.

The bluntness of Danny's answer had Kylie narrow her eyes and tilt her head to look at him skeptically.

"About the case?" Kylie questioned. Danny nodded. "That serious, huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Danny said.

Kylie grinned at Danny and in his eyes, she could sense a lot of stress. During any undercover operation, it was her job to read people and be able to tell if they were lying, under pressure, or keeping a secret.

"Danny, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and forced himself to look directly in her eyes. Kylie gave him a look, showing that she didn't believe him. "My ex-wife."

"Ah," Kylie smirked, leaning back and watching Danny's posture, preparing to hear him rant.

"She took my daughter back to the mainland for a week to visit family—my weekend specifically, and now she's calling me, saying that she wants to stay another week, which would mean Grace and I will not have seen each other in a three week period."

"Sorry," Kylie frowned, really feeling sympathy for Danny.

"No, it's okay. Don't feel sorry for me. I don't want to be known as that single dad that feels sorry for himself because of his ex-wife."

Kylie nodded, completely understanding. She wouldn't want to be known as that either.

"Okay," Kylie said, putting the food aside and scooted closer to him. She lay her elbow on the backrest of the couch and rested her head on her hand. She narrowed her eyes and smirked. "What do you want to be known as?"

Danny looked up from his hands and found himself under the watchful eye of Kylie McGarrett. She was a lot closer to him than before—okay maybe not a lot closer since she moved maybe half an inch—but it was close enough for him to feel overwhelmed.

From the first time he laid eyes on her, Danny instantly thought Kylie as beautiful, even with the bumps and bruises she had. The morning he saw her in Steve's kitchen was when he took note of how perfectly sculpted her body was: curvy in all the right places and extremely fit. Her blue eyes popped underneath her eye makeup, and her lips were plumped with a light shade of lipstick.

Now, looking at her so closely, he had truly felt entranced—almost speechless, which for Danny Williams was hard to be.

Kylie had no idea the trance she was putting Steve's partner under. In fact, she hadn't even meant to come off flirtatious. She just did what felt right, and that was interacting with Danny more personally than Chin or any other one of Steve's friends. But whatever she was doing felt right, and not at all awkward or uncomfortable. She really hoped that Danny felt the same way or it would end up awkward and uncomfortable.

Before Danny could answer, there small moment was ruined when Chin and Kono walked through the Five-0 lobby and straight to the computer table.

Kylie sat back in her seat and sighed. Danny, now feeling the palms of his hands begin to sweat, excused himself politely and followed Chin and Kono's lead to the computer.

"What the hell just happened?" Kylie asked herself, pushing off of the couch an into the lobby with the others.

Then Steve walked through the door, looking freshly annoyed and this time it was not directed at his little sister.

"Great timing boss, you're going to want to see this," Kono said, swiping her hand to reveal the contents of a flash drive she had plugged in.

Kono pulled up a picture of a teenage girl, white with long blonde hair. Kylie observed that her skin was extra pale and her lips blue. The wetness of the girl's hair also indicated to Kylie that this girl had been drowned.

"Amanda Reeves, daughter of Michael Reeves…the United States Ambassador to the Philippines. Amanda's sister Robin is missing. The markings on her ankles and wrists indicate that she was being held somewhere, which is where I'm guessing we will find her sister, Robin," Chin explains.

The caller ID reading "Max" popped onto one of the monitors in which Kono immediately answered, "Max. What's up?"

"Toxicology reports have come back and shown that Amanda Reeves had been drugged. The contents of the drugs were found in her stomach which gives me reason to believe that they were consumed and not injected."

"Okay, so we need to retrace her steps and find out where her and her sister were drugged. Chin, look through the sisters' and the parents' financials. Look for any kind of drop, specifically in the parent's account. Whoever has Robin is most likely looking for ransom money—"Steve said.

"Not necessarily," Kylie eyed the picture of dead Amanda, missing Robin, and her two parents. Each were a single shot photo displayed across the monitor.

"Excuse me?" Steve looked at his sister, almost forgetting that she was even here. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be hearing this."

"You kept me in here like a dog, remember?" Kylie said, stepping forward to stand with the rest of the team. "Look, all I'm saying is that their father is a U.S ambassador to the Philippines. His intelligence is worth more than his money. What if whoever took the two girls was targeting their father by using the two most important people in his life to get what they want."

"She has a point, boss," Kono glanced at Kylie and then to Steve.

"Are you two like a tag team now?" Steve pointed between Kylie and Kono.

"Okay, so if that were true, what does Michael Reeves have that is worth more than money?" Chin asked.

"We're about to find out," Steve said.

Kylie walked back to Steve's office and grabbed her car keys. The team was leaving again, which meant that this case could take all day, maybe even longer, and she wasn't going to wait around inside when she had other things to do.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked as Kylie was walking towards the doors.

Kylie turned around confused, "Leaving? Using two legs to walk out those doors and into the real world."

Steve didn't appreciate Kylie's sarcasm and frowned, "No, I need you here. We discussed this."

"Steve, I'm not sitting on my ass all damn day twiddling my thumbs. I have shit that needs to get done. I did what you asked and I stayed put for hours. But now, I'm leaving and continuing with what I have left of the day."

"When the hell did you become so damn stubborn?" Steve asked, his voice rising with frustration. They were about to have a repeat of last night.

"When did you become a liar?" Kylie yelled back at him.

She hated this. Her and Steve used to never fight. In fact, the two of them had more in common than Kylie had with her sister Mary growing up. At times it pissed Mary off, but she became her own person sooner than the other two. It made her stronger and more independent. Mary didn't know it, but Kylie idolized her as a teenager when they were living with Aunt Deb.

Luckily, Steve's team had already left the building to do what they needed to for the case. Well, all expect Danny who was waiting for Steve at the door. At first, Danny thought this was going to be another round of McGarrett stubbornness butting heads with each other again, but it soon proved to be something deeper than that.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve asked. This had to revolve around what she asked him last night. Steve knew Kylie was hiding something from him.

Kylie glared, glancing at Danny and shook her head, "You know what, we can talk about this later."

"No," Steve stopped her before she could turn around. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Danny. Go on. Tell me why I'm such a liar."

Kylie glanced between Steve and Danny. Once again, she felt bad for Danny being put in a situation he never asked to be a part of. He looked uncomfortable standing there, but figured it would be even more awkward to leave.

"Fine," Kylie shifted. "When were you going to tell me about dad's toolbox filled with evidence from an unmarked case?"

Steve froze, "You found dad's toolbox."

"Yeah," Kylie nodded. "Didn't exactly match dad's furniture collection."

Steve sighed, "Look, I didn't tell you for your own protection."

"Whatever," Kylie waved her hand dismissively. "If you need me, I'll be at that storage space you set up for dad."

"Yeah? How are you going to get in?" Steve taunted her, knowing he had the key wrapped around the key ring of his car keys.

"With the key," Kylie held up the royal blue key between her pointer finger and index finger. Steve's face fell as he eyed the key. He patted his pockets, pulled out the key ring, and noticed the missing key.

"How the—"

"Have a great rest of your day, boys," Kylie smirked. The smirk wasn't an amused smirk. It was a "don't test me" smirk that had Steve cringing.

"How did she—"

Danny couldn't help the smile that crept on his face at the fact his partner was played. Kylie was good.

"You know, I like this side of you," Danny said.

Steve looked down at his partner, "What side?"

"Speechless."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: No reviews on last chapter :( That's okay, maybe this one! Sorry for the late update! I'll try and do better I promise!  
Disclaimer: I only own Kylie.**

* * *

Kylie spent the rest of her afternoon filing through her father's belongings that Steve had stored in a storage unit. With every item she picked up, a new memory flooded her brain and she cried hysterically. The last time she cried like this was after she left her father's funeral early.

Meanwhile back in Danny's silver camaro, he and Steve sat in silence, contrary to their usual old married couple bickering.

Fortunately, Danny and the rest of the team already knew about John McGarrett's toolbox and the contents it hides. He's even asked the team to try and help him put the pieces of the puzzle together, but no one can see to figure it out. Steve didn't tell Kylie about the toolbox because he knew that his sister would do some digging of her own and it could be dangerous. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he felt like by not telling Kylie about the toolbox and investigation, he was protecting her.

"Why did you lie about the toolbox?" Danny couldn't help but ask it. The silence in the car was deafening between the two of them, and he couldn't take it anymore. The elephant in the room had to be addressed.

"I knew something was up with her last night," Steve said to himself. He glanced over at Danny and answered his question. "Kylie and I got into an argument last night—"

"Clearly," Danny cut in.

"Then she asked me if I had kept anything of Dad's. I thought it was strange because Dad was never mentioned in our argument. So I told her I put his stuff in a storage unit and that the furniture in the house is the only thing I kept at home."

"What was your argument about?" Danny asked.

"Kono mentioned that Kylie was looking at going back to Afghanistan for the Army. And I said that I didn't want her to go."

"It's fair for you to be concerned for your sister who is willing to put herself in the middle of a war, but now that she's 25, I don't think what you say goes for her anymore," Danny answered honestly.

Danny didn't like the thought of Kylie being placed in harms way again either, especially after having that moment with her in Steve's office. However, Kylie was no longer a teenager anymore. She's a grown woman who can make her own decisions and decide what's right for herself.

Although, being an older brother himself, Danny could understand the concern that Steve had expressed multiple times to his sister and to his partner. As a sibling, you want to do anything in your power to make sure your blood is safe at all times. So, Danny understood why Steve didn't want Kylie going across the country with guns blazing.

"She stopped listening to people when my mom died," Steve said. "She didn't care what other people thought of her and her decisions. She just acted. And it made her independent which is great. But it also made her shut the people who care most out. So, she doesn't understand what going back overseas would do to Mary and I. And that…" Steve took a deep breath, thinking about Kylie and the childhood she had. "that just sucks."

"Why won't she just take a job back at Military Intelligence?"

"She says her teams needs her back on the field," Steve said.

"Look," Danny sighed. "Maybe her finding your dad's unsolved case is a good thing. Maybe she'll be able to crack the codes that we can't find."

"Possibly," Steve shook his head. "But if she get's hurt, I will never forgive myself."

* * *

Later that day, Steve and his team learn that Robin and Amanda Reeves were last seen at a nightclub where the two sisters were drugged. Security cameras reveal the sisters leaving the club with their arms linked around some guy. In the beginning of the night, Steve and Danny head to the nightclub to search for the guy who drugged them. Sadly, it didn't take long for the two of them to find someone spiking a girl's drink. It was the guy from the footage, Jordan Night. (A/N: I made this name up. I don't know what the real guys' name is and I am too lazy to look it up, sorry).

After being taken back to the integration room, Jordan swore that he didn't kill Amanda and hasn't seen Robin since last night. When questioning him further, the team learned that Jordan had been hired to take the girls to a transporter where they would be sold for sex trafficking. Jordan would get a certain percentage of the income.

Steve and Danny met with Chin and Kono back at the lobby of their offices and discuss what they learned and what other stuff they had found.

"So, this guy's story checks out. After he drops the girls off at the black van, he walks back in the club and doesn't leave until 4:56 in the morning," Chin says, finding the footage from the security tapes that shows their suspect leaving the club at the crack of dawn.

"And he has no idea where they're taking the girls," Danny said. "So how do we?"

"I've got an idea," Kono said, after a moment of silence from her team. "But boss, I don't think you're going to like it."

By the time Kylie had finished up in the storage unit, the sky was painted purple and glittered with stars. She rubbed any dust off of her jeans and locked the unit up for the night.

Kylie pulled her keys out from her back pocket as her small rental car came into sight. However, she refrained from unlocking it when a silver sports car pulled up right next to it. Her brother Steve and his partner Danny stepped out of the front seat, and in the back, Kono and Chin slid out. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What, are you following me now?" Kylie sassed, unlocking her car and opening the driver side door. She stood there and looked at the two men over the roof of her car.

"Listen, I need you to put all kinds of grudges against me aside for right now because we need to talk to you about something serious," Steve said. Kylie shifted on her feet nervously. "We need your help."

"Amanda and Robin Reeves were last seen being escorted out of a nightclub to be sold in a sex trafficking ring. Our best option to find where they're taking the girls is to have one of our own in there and taken to their home base," Danny explained.

"You want me to go undercover for your case?" Kylie raised an eyebrow. This was a huge shocker to her, considering Steve wanted her nowhere near working for the five-0 team and now they were giving her a job to do? It was just ironic.

"You're the best one to do it," Kono said. "You have a history of working undercover and you're good at it. Plus, you know a thing or two about this case already."

"Why can't you do it?" Kylie asked. "You've been undercover before."

"She is going," Steve said. "But we don't want her in there alone in case one of you unintentionally takes a sip of your drink, or something else goes wrong."

Kylie sighed and glanced between her brother and Kono. She bit her lip and looked down at what she was wearing, "Looks like I better go change."

* * *

Kylie and Kono, or as they now call themselves "K squared", dressed in skin tight dresses and their hair and makeup well done flirtatiously. They looked hot! As soon as the girls walked out from the Five-0 bathroom in their getups, the men looked them up and down, impressed. Well except for Steve and Kylie, Chin and Kono. Danny was loving the day, however.

Danny couldn't help but stare at Kylie a little longer than he did Kono. Kylie was dressed in a skin tight tiny black dress with a lace overlay that stopped at the middle of her thighs and the neckline was a low V-neck, and whatever bra she was wearing pushed her boobs together to show the perfect amount of cleavage. Every man was going to stare her down as soon as she walked in.

Kylie noticed Danny's expression and sent a smirk his way. "Like what you see, Detective Williams?"

Danny stuttered for words. Luckily, he didn't have to think of many because Steve stepped in the middle.

"No, no, no," Steve held up his hands as if separating Danny and Kylie from a fist fight. "First of all, eyes up here," Steve motioned to his own eyes. Danny nodded, feeling his cheeks brighten. Luckily, no one noticed. "Second of all, you do not like what you see, okay?" Steve turned around to look at his sister, "Because this dress is not what we agreed on."

"I thought this dress was most appropriate for the occasion," Kylie glanced down at her outfit. "If I'm going to be sold for sex, I might as well look like I want sex, right?"

"I think you look great," Chin said from behind Steve.

"Shut up, Chin," Steve closed his eyes, tightly, squeezing out any ideas of men eye raping his sister at the club.

"I'm just saying," Steve said to his sister. "Kono looks great and conservative. Why couldn't you go for that look?"

"Because I look good in this dress," Kylie said bluntly. "Are we done with the fashion critique because we need to get going."

Kono sent her boss a smirk and linked arms with the younger McGarrett. The two of them lead the team out the front door.

Behind them, Chin slaps Steve on the shoulder, grinning, and said, "It's gonna be a long night for you."

"Too long," Steve grumbled.

* * *

Jordan Night offered Five-0 a name after being offered a small deal. The name was Keith Gordon (A/N: another name I made up). And Keith Gordon was the guy that would be taking Jordan's spot since Jordan was no longer able to make it.

Steve sent the picture of Keith's face to Kylie and Kono's phone, instructed them of their mission, and sent them on their way.

Kylie and Kono linked arms with each other and walked through the congested crowds of the night club, giggling, "drinking", and flirting with every man that walked by them. It was all part of their act.

When they found Keith, it was quick to spot the roofie he slipped into the drink of the poor girl sitting next to him on the couch. Kylie and Kono quickly took action and "stumbled" to the couch and started flirting with him.

Later in their conversation with Keith, Kono noticed the drug Keith slipped into Kylie's drink. When Kono and Kylie locked eyes, Kono gave a small nod to show that the drug had been placed, and their plan was working. Shortly after, Kylie watched Keith do the same to Kono's drink.

The girls pretended to take sips of their drinks, pouring a little bit out every time Keith had turned his back to make it look like they were actually drinking it. As soon as the girls had enough drinks to act drunk, Keith offered to escort them home.

Keith linked his arms with Kono and Kylie, one on each side of him. He took them to a cliché sketchy black van. That's when two very large men walked over and snagged the girls away from Keith's embrace.

"Good pick, new kid," One of the guys said as he basically looked down the V-neck of Kylie's dress. And if she didn't have a role to play, she would have clocked him in the face right there and then.

Purposely, Kylie "lost her balance" and stumbled backwards into the perv and stabbed his foot with her shoe heel, quite hard too. The guy winced and pushed Kylie off of him. Kylie turned around and bit her lip, "Sorry," She slurred.

"Good idea, Ky," Steve said through her earpiece.

Kono and Kylie were shoved in the back of the mini van, leaving Keith back at the bar. From there, Danny and Chin walked to the nightclub and escorted Keith out of the club and into an HPD vehicle.

While following the black van, Steve called for HPD back up, thinking that when they got there they would find more perverts and more victims.

"It's almost over, buddy," Danny clapped the back of Steve's shoulder before getting back into their own van where they were monitoring Kono and Kylie's every move. Chin took the driver seat, Steve the passenger seat, and Danny got the back.

"It's scary how good she is at playing this role," Steve muttered. He didn't really expect anyone to answer him, be he was fascinated with his sister's work, yet disturbed with how good her acting really was in such an uncomfortable situation. Only people who have experienced this kind of situation more than once would be good at acting so normal. Even Kono looked a little shaky during some parts of the investigation.

The two unnamed suspects brought Kono and Kylie to a warehouse that was hidden by a bunch of back roads. There, they escorted the two girls inside.

Inside was dark and concrete with graffiti on the walls and cigarette smoke in the air. Down the hallway was several open area rooms that were once used as offices but now they were only used as places to keep their girls victims. Each room had a large mattress, and a girl chained to the wall. Kylie tried to get a good glimpse of the girls, but each one looked exhausted and high. But none of them looked like Robin.

Kylie and Kono were brought to an actual office area where an older woman with a small dog in her arms sat patiently. When she saw her next "items" walk through, she stood and examined the girls from head to toe.

"Nice posture, petite, sexy…" The lady lifted Kylie's chin to look at her eyes. "The new kid did good tonight. We'll take their picture and put their names on auction site once Jerome gets back. Put them in the rooms for now."

"Yes, madam," The men said and took the ladies by the elbows.

Kylie and Kono were brought into two separate rooms. Kono walked in where there was a brunette sitting against the wall, her eyes bloodshot, and her skin two shades too white. Kylie, however, was stuck with a blonde, who was lying on the floor passed out.

"Okay, ladies," Steve's voice rang through their earpieces. "We're coming in now. Do what you need to do."

Kylie nodded to herself and looked at the guy who was about to chain her to the wall. Kylie grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it back fast, then brought her elbow down on his, hearing for a crunch in his bone that told her she broke it. As he screamed out, Kylie noticed a gun poking out of the waistband of his pants and lunged for it. She swiftly grabbed it before he could. She clicked the safety off and pointed it at her abductor.

After hearing the screaming, another man walked though the door and shot at Kylie. Two bullets passed Kylie's head and into the concrete but never made any contact with her. She fired two into his chest.

"Don't even think about it," Kylie said to the man at her mercy, who was eyeing the now-dead guy's gun that had dropped only a couple feet away.

Kylie kept the gun pointed at the man the entire time as she side stepped to the passed out girl on the floor. She reached down and checked for a pulse, and unfortunately there wasn't one.

In the hallway, several bullets were being shot, and thumps of falling bodies were heard.

"Kylie!" Steve called.

"In here!" Kylie shouted.

"You bitches are cops?" The man with the broken elbow screamed.

"Five-0, _bitch_."

A growl purred from her abductor's clenched teeth and he made a surprise attack on Kylie. Adrenaline taking over the pain in his arm, he pushed her against the concrete wall, and punched her in the cheek.

Kylie reciprocated by kicking him away with her high heel shoes, and punched him in the nose. Before she could get another hit, Steve pushed his way through and took over. He punched the guy relentlessly until his mouth bled.

Then, Steve pushed him up against the wall and put his machine gun to the guy's throat, threatening his airway.

"Where is Robin Reeves?!"

The guy answered by spitting in Steve's face, which of course Steve answered back to violently.

"Steve," Kylie said, breaking up the fight. "He's not going to know. He probably doesn't even know who that is," Kylie walked closer to them and eyed the guy who had taken her with disgust, "His job isn't that important."

"Then who does?"

"Madam."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I feel really bad for making you guys wait so Im posting two chapters. Please leave a review! I love posting new chapters to hear your responses, so when I don't get any reviews, I'm not as willing to** **post a new chapter, afraid that no one is reading. Thanks guys!**

 **Disclaimer**

* * *

"Hey, Kylie!" Steve jogged out of the sex trafficking warehouse, gun holstered in his belt, and the sweat was clearing from his face.

Kylie turned around. She had already started taking off her earrings and bracelet. Her adrenaline rush was beginning to come down again and she felt calmer. When she saw Steve, she offered a small grin. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, looking her up and down for any kind of injuries.

Kylie giggled, "Yes, Steve. I'm fine. Would you quit worrying? Everything went as planned. So, don't worry about me. You have a lead you need to follow up on."

Steve nodded, "Okay, call me if you need anything."

Kylie nodded and walked back to an HPD vehicle that was supposed to take her home. The officer kindly nodded and opened the passenger side door for her like a car service.

* * *

Kylie was exhausted and had trouble making any kind of conversation with Officer Jeffers. So, the car ride was pretty much silent for the most part, which she found odd considering the intercom should always be on and working. After ten minutes into the car ride, Kylie was beginning to get freaked out. When he missed the first exit of the highway to get her home, she figured he was just going to take the next one, which people may argue is faster. But now, they were on back roads she didn't even recognize, and the car ride felt 5 minutes too long.

Kylie pulled up her text messages and texted Chin _, "Do you know an Officer Jeffers?"_

Chin texted back, " _No. Why? Everything okay?"_ Kylie glanced at Jeffers. Then her phone vibrated with another text from Chin. " _Danny said you're supposed to be with Officer Kalu."_

 _Fuck,_ Kylie thought. She typed, " _Track my phone. Don't tell Steve until he has finished his own case."_

Immediately after that text was sent, Kylie's phone started to ring. She opened it but didn't say a word.

She noticed the pavement under the car was starting to get bumpier. She didn't know how much longer she could play dumb.

"Officer Jeffers," Kylie looked over her shoulder. "Are we lost?"

He didn't reply.

Kylie quickly reached for the steering wheel and swung it far to the right so that the car swerved into a tree. Because of the impact, she jolted forward. Her head hit the dash and she felt something sting on her forehead, followed by trickling of blood. Her eyes felt blurry and all she wanted to do was sleep. She pulled at the handle of the glove compartment, where all cops keep an extra gun, and stuffed the bullets inside.

Jeffers punched Kylie across the face with the butt of his handgun. She groaned in pain and whipped to her right. She stumbled for the car door handle, and fell out to the ground. Jeffers fired several bullets, but Kylie rolled away from them. She fired several of her own bullets, but she purposely missed his chest and head, wanting to get answers first before she killed him.

However, Jeffers was a step ahead. He had the stun-gun from his police officer getup and launched it at Kylie. The electricity shocked her though her hipbone where it landed and all the way through her body. She trembled before falling to the ground with a loud thump.

Jeffers walked to her slowly. Her skin was boiling, her mouth was dry, and her body was shaking heavily. He clicked the safety off his gun and pointed it to her head.

"What do you want?" Kylie glared. Although Kylie was in severe pain, she was always good at keeping up with her attitude.

Jeffers took out a voice recorder and clicked "Start". Kylie narrowed her eyes and looked at him questioningly. "I want you to tell me everything you know about your father's case."

"My father is dead," Kylie growled.

"You know what I'm talking about." Jeffers took another threatening step forward. "Talk to me about Shellburne."

Kylie recognized the name Shellburne from the map of Japan in her father's toolbox. "I don't know what Shellburne is. I've never even heard of it."

"You're lying," Jeffers said. "You work for MI, the CIA, and you're the daughter of John McGarrett. My boss isn't going to buy that you don't know anything. Look, this is going to end one of two ways. Either you're going to die, or I am going to die. And I think we both know who has the upper hand here."

"If you kill me, you're never going to get the answers you're looking for," Kylie said.

"Maybe not from you," Jeffers nodded. "But think of the torture we'll do to get under your brother's skin."

Kylie snarled, "If you even lay one hand on my brother, I will make sure you live to regret ever speaking of him."

"Honey, you're no match for my boss."

"Who are you working for?"

"Someone who has every intention of putting a bullet between your eyes when we get some answers. If you had just waited an hour longer in the car, you would have been able to meet him."

" _We_?"

"Your family has some ugly history, Ms. McGarrett," Jeffers says, clocking the gun. "Just a message from my boss, 'Don't dig any further because you might not like what you're going to find'."

"What are you talking about?"

Red and blue lights brightened up the sky, and the sound of sirens was music to Kylie's ears. She let out a deep breath of relief but her eyes never left his gun.

"Five-0! Drop it!" Kono stepped out of one of the police cars. She was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a blouse.

"What did you find?" Jeffers yelled at Kylie, ignoring the police force that was barricading him in. Kylie's eyes widened. He knows about the toolbox.

Jeffers's hand tightened around his gun. If police didn't kill him tonight, he was going to die anyway under the hand of his own boss.

Kono fired two rounds into the guy's chest. Jeffers fell down with a thump and died with his eyes opened.

Kono rushed over and helped Kylie stand up. However, after being electrocuted, Kylie had an issue standing up on her own.

"Damn. Hawaii is kicking your ass this week," Kono laughed as she wrapped Kylie's arms around her shoulders to help her over to the actual police car.

"Steve's never going to let go of this one," Kylie mumbled before passing out in the back seat of a cop car.


	12. Chapter 12

Kylie woke up in a hospital gown, under scratchy bed sheets, in a room with natural light flowing through the one window, and beeping coming from her monitor. Her mouth felt dry, and her abdomen felt bruised. She lifted her gown and found red and purple bruising to the right of her belly button from where the stun gun clipped onto her.

Kylie moved her head and found her older brother Steve, snoring in very tiny seat by her bed. She bit her lip and felt a surge of guilt run through her body. Her brother probably hasn't gotten a wink of sleep since she's been here. Trouble seems to follow her everywhere.

There was a small knock on the door. In walked Danny with a small thing of flowers. Kylie smiled and tried sitting up straighter, but she was so sore that she decided to stay where she was.

"Are those for me?" Kylie grinned as Danny placed the flowers on her side table.

"I figured I would try and make this place feel like home since it looks like you're going to be in here a lot," Danny grinned sarcastically.

"Ha, very funny," Kylie rolled her eyes. She pointed to Steve, "How long has he been here?"

"He got the call from Duke as soon as we found Robin Reeves."

Kylie a rush of relief go through her after hearing Robin was found, "Is she okay?"

"I think with a few counseling sessions, she'll come around. She's been through a lot."

"Yeah," Kylie nodded. "Is Steve mad?"

"He's more worried than anything," Danny said. "I mean I would be too if my little sister had been stalked, shot at, tailed, kidnapped, and tasered all in the course of one and a half weeks."

"Okay, well when you say it like that—"

"Say it like that? No, there's no other way to say it. That's what's happened to you. And here, I thought your _brother_ had bad luck." Danny licked his lips when he sees Kylie lower her head, "He really does want the best for you, you know that, right?"

"Hey," Steve grumbled, waking up from his little nap and sitting up straight. "How are you feeling?"

"Nothing a few pills can't fix," Kylie tried joking around, but Steve and Danny didn't find it funny. "Wow, tough crowd."

"What the hell happened? One minute you're going home and the next you're in the hospital."

"Some guy dressed as an officer was supposed to take me home. When I realized that we were on some back roads and not on our way back to the house, I texted Chin who said I was in the car with the wrong person. So I grabbed the steering wheel and crashed the car."

"Kono said he was yelling at you before she shot him," Steve stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "What was he saying?"

"He wanted to know what Shellburne is," Kylie shrugged. "I said I didn't know. He obviously didn't like that answer and said his boss wouldn't either…"

Steve noticed the hesitation in Kylie's voice and asked, "What is it?"

"He said that his boss wanted to tell me to stop digging because I might not like what I find."

"What does that mean?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Kylie shrugged. "Something about our family history."

"Kylie?" A doctor stepped into the room with a clipboard, "Hi, I'm Dr. Waincroft but you can just call me Malia. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been electrocuted," Kylie said bluntly.

Malia giggled, "We kept you here over night just to monitor you in case something went wrong. Plus, you were extremely exhausted, so we thought it would be safer just keep you over night."

"Thank you."

"I'll have a nurse get your discharge papers ready," Malia turned to look at Danny and Steve. "Which one of you will be taking her home?"

"I will," Steve raised his hand. "I'm her brother."

"Perfect. Well, Kylie, I hope you feel better."

"Mahalo," Steve nodded.

* * *

Later, Steve drove Kylie home in his blue Silverado pickup track. He helped walk his sister through the door and sit her on the couch in front of the TV.

"Okay, you're going to rest here for…well for as long as I can make you. You've proven yourself to be stubborn so I don't know how long that is going to last. Are you hungry? I know hospital food isn't as good as my pancakes."

"You don't make pancakes," Kylie rolled her eyes.

"For you, I would do anything," Steve grinned.

"Cute," Kylie glared playfully.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about though," Steve called from the kitchen. He walked back to the couch with a glass of water and handed it to Kylie. "Mary called me the other day. She's flying in tomorrow morning for a visit."

"Mary?" Kylie looked at him, surprised. "As in our sister, Mary? She knows how to use a phone?"

"She said you would be mad at her."

"I haven't talked to her in almost three years, Steve. She didn't even show up to dad's funeral, and now she's popping in for a visit? To say hello? Why didn't she call me?"

"I don't know, but this is good. She'll come over tomorrow and you guys can talk it through."

"Ugh," Kylie's head hit the back of the cushion.

"Alright, I'm going to go back to the office and check in on the team. You're not going to move your butt from this couch. I have people securing the perimeter so no one but me and the rest of the team can come in."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"How's she doing, boss?" Kono asked as Steve entered the five-0 headquarters.

"She's hanging in there," Steve said.

"What are you going to do?" Chin asked. "These people aren't going to quit."

"What I don't understand is 'why her'? Why not come for me? I mean if this is about my family, why not come to me?"

"Actually, Jeffers recorded the entire conversation, and he did mention your name, saying if Kylie didn't cooperate, they would go after you," Kono said and smirked. "Kylie didn't reply very nicely."

"I want a copy of that recording," Steve said.

"Already done. It's in your email."

"Great, thank you. Alright guys, I think we've all had a pretty long day today. Why don't we call it a night and get some sleep." Steve said. The team nodded, happy to finally go home and rest. "Chin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Steve led Chin to his office and closed the door behind them. Chin raised an eyebrow questioningly and asked, "Everything alright?"

Steve took a seat on the edge of his desk and folded his hands, "Do you ever regret introducing me to Kono now that she has a job here?"

"Kono?" Chin asked. "Why? Is something wrong with how she's doing her job?"

"What? No, no, no, of course not! Look, I think I'm going to offer Kylie a job, so I was trying to ask how you juggle your personal and professional protectiveness with Kono."

Chin smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ah, I see. Well, at first it was hard because I felt like I had to watch her every move, and if she got hurt it would be my fault. The key is you gotta trust her. Trust her instincts, trust her motive."

"Let me guess, it sounds a lot easier than it looks," Steve said.

"Unfortunately, yes. But you'll get the hang of it eventually. You did pretty well last night minus all the cursing in the security van," Chin added, "I think adding Kylie to the team is a great idea."

"Thanks, Chin," Steve nodded and let his friend and teammate leave for the night.

Steve took a deep breath and paced his office. During this case, Kylie proved herself to be a great asset to the team. She noticed the their killer's motive before the rest of them, she works well under pressure, and she's a great fighter—even with people twice her size. If she weren't his sister, he would have offered her the job a while ago! But she _is_ his little sister. She _is_ his responsibility. And if she gets hurt on the job, it will be _his_ fault because he gave her the job.

The contradictions kept playing through his mind and he couldn't stop them. He had to make an impulse decision.

"Kono," Steve called out as he grabbed something out of his desk and ran out of his office.

Kono was just about to head out to her car when her boss yelled for her. She turned around and narrowed her eyes, "Yes, boss?"

"Come with me."

* * *

Steve and Kono walked through Steve's front door quietly in case Kylie was sleeping. Looking at the couch, Steve wasn't surprised not to see Kylie there. The girl has the attention span of a squirrel even with injuries that required bed rest.

"Steve," Kono nodded towards the sliding glass doors that lead to Steve's private beach. There, Kylie was wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the sand, and staring towards the ocean.

Kono and Steve slowly approach her with grins on their faces.

Kylie heard the glass door slide open and turned around to find Steve and Kono walk towards her. She offered a welcoming grin, "Hey. How was work?"

"Good," Steve nodded. "Everyone went home happy. What about you? Why are you out here?"

Kylie bit her lip and turned her head so she wasn't making eye contact with Steve anymore, "One of my field officers called me while you were gone and said that I wasn't cleared to go back into the field. He said it could be months of training before they send me back over."

Steve sighed. Of course he felt bad for Kylie who had really wanted to go back to Afghanistan and continue working over there. However, he saw this as a sign that he was making the right choice.

"Well, I believe everything happens for a reason," Steve said.

"Of course you do," Kylie scoffed. She expected Steve to be happy about the news. He didn't want her going there in the first place. At least now they didn't have to fight about it anymore.

"No, really," Steve said. "I do. I believe there is a reason you and I reunited through a case of mine. I believe there is a reason you and Kono became close friends. I believe there's a reason that Kono suggested that you work for Five-0. And I also believe there is a reason you got that call on the same day that I was going to offer you this," Steve pulled a Five-0 police badge from his pocket and showed it to his little sister. "You've really showed what your capable of these past couple of days. The rest of the team and I would really like it if you were to join Five-0."

Kylie glanced at the badge, at Kono, and then at her brother. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Completely," Kono smiled. "Take the badge because I'll be really mad at you if you don't."

Kylie grimaced when she tried to stand herself up. This time, she managed to do it without any help from Kono or Steve.

"Steve, are you sure about this?" Kylie asked. "You said it yourself, I will only be a distraction to you."

Steve nodded, "Yeah it has it's risk. Hell this decision might kill me in the long run, but the advantages of having you on the team out rank any kind of risk." Kylie rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm serious. Take the badge and thank Kono for pushing me to give you a job."

Kylie took the badge out of Steve's hand and ran her thumb over the gold. "You're positive?"

"Just say yes before I change my mind," This time Steve rolled his eyes playfully.

"Okay," Kylie grinned and looked over to Kono. "Thank you."

"Glad to have you," Kono hugged Kylie lightly so not to put pressure on her injuries.

Kylie nodded and looked over at Steve. He shook his head, chuckled and held out his arms for Kylie to come in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed.

She was grateful to have the opportunity of working on Hawaii's most elite task force and be able to stay close to Steve so they could work on their relationship. Yeah, it was a given that by taking this job, there were going to get in many arguments about each other's safety. But like Steve basically said, that doesn't outweigh the good of having Kylie on the team. And she felt extremely honored to be considered an asset to the Five-0 team.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Danny," Kono walked through the door into Five-0's headquarters with Danny right next to her. "Why the face?" Kono asked when she noticed the frown on Danny's face and his phone in his pocket.

"Just got off the phone with Steve and he said that he gave Kylie a job here," Danny said.

This confused Kono. She thought Danny would be thrilled about Kylie working here with him. She saw a connection between the two that she thought could become something more, and when it did, she was going to take the credit for it.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? I thought you liked Kylie."

"I do like Kylie. But I don't like trouble and dangerous situations that tend to follow the McGarrett name everywhere. So, if you thought having one McGarrett on the team was stressful enough, imagine having two of them. Double the trouble, and double the amount of times I'm going to be shot at."

"I'm guessing you two are talking about Steve and Kylie," Chin walked out of his office to greet his friends. "Their name and trouble usually happen to be in the same sentence 90 percent of the time."

"I'm just saying, now that Kylie is on the team, we have to watch our back even more. Maybe I should make sure my life insurance is up to date."

Then, a cough was heard behind Kono, Danny, and Chin. The three froze in their spot, realizing they were caught talking about the McGarrett siblings.

The three of them turn around slowly and find Kylie McGarrett standing with her hands in the back pocket of her jeans and one eyebrow raised. Her lips held a glint of a smirk.

For being electrocuted the other day, she looked really good, Danny thought. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her makeup was done naturally, and she wore a pair of dark denim ripped jeans and light grey short sleeved v-neck—even the cut above her eyebrow looked good on her.

"Kylie," Danny grinned, using her good looks as a topic to avoid their current situation. I mean, when you tell a girl they look pretty, that makes everything all better, right? "You look great for just being hospitalized."

"Thanks?" Kylie tilted her head. _For just being hospitalized?_ Even Kono found that to be a stupid way to call someone pretty. She was going to have to talk to Danny about his pickup lines. "But flattery will get you no where. I heard everything."

"Where's Steve?" Chin asked with a grin. He could see that Kylie wasn't actually mad, which was good or else this would make for an awkward day at work. She just liked busting Danny's chops.

"Yeah, and I thought you weren't supposed to start until Monday," Danny added.

"Steve is picking up our sister Mary from the airport. I figured I would start work early."

"And that has nothing to do with your sister coming to town, does it?" Kono smirked.

"I haven't spoken to Mary in three years," Kylie shrugged. "I don't even know what to say to her, so I figured I would give myself a few hours to think about it."

"Does Steve know you're here?" Danny asked.

"He currently thinks I'm on bed rest but whatever. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Kylie clapped her hands, wanting to diffuse this conversation. "So what do we have planned for today?"

* * *

Steve was waiting for Mary at the baggage claim for what felt like an hour over time. He watched as people from the same plane Mary was supposed to be on were grabbing their bags and hugging loved ones. Steve kept checking his phone for the time and to see if Mary had texted him. But his phone stayed a blank screen.

It wasn't until the baggage claim was completely empty that a security guard approached Steve and asked, "Are you Steve McGarrett?"

"Yes, sir," Steve shook the security guards hand. "What can I do for you?"

"We have your sister, Mary McGarrett in hold up right now. She refuses to talk to anybody but you."

"Hold up?" Steve repeated, confused. "Why?" Steve always knew Mary was a trouble maker and marched to the beat of her own drum, so he really wasn't surprised that Mary landed herself in trouble on her way to Hawaii.

"Lighting up on the plane," The security led Steve to the airport's interrogation room "Smoking is 100 percent prohibited on flight."

"Of course," Steve said, understanding. "I'll have a long talk with her about it." Steve mentally rolled his eyes. It was like talking about his five year old daughter.

"No problem," The security guard said. "You can take her home now."

Steve opened the door to the interrogation room where Mary was slouched over the table, her chin resting on her hand. When she saw Steve, her eyes lit up.

Steve led the two of them to his blue truck and placed her bags in the back seat.

"Really, Mary? Smoking on the plane? I didn't even know you smoked," Steve said, turning the key in the ignition.

"I'm sorry," Mary said. "I guess I was just really stressed about coming to see you and Kylie. I haven't seen you guys in forever and I was afraid with how our first conversation would go."

"Well, it's off to a good start," Steve said sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry, Steve," Mary frowned.

Steve sighed and looked at his little sister. He was nervous too. He had questions for Mary, like how come she never showed up to dad's funeral? He wanted to rekindle his relationship with Mary like he had done with Kylie—or was in the process of doing with Kylie. Hopefully Mary and Steve's relationship will be saved in a shorter time period than his and Kylie's.

"It's okay," Steve said. "I'm not mad, just think about what you're doing next time, okay?"

"Okay," Mary nodded, relieved to hear that her brother wasn't mad at her. "How's Kylie?"

"She's doing alright," Steve nodded, contemplating whether or not to tell Mary about all the shit their younger sister has been involved in since she got to Hawaii. "She helped me with a case I was working on the other day and got hurt in the cross fire. But she's recovering and should be resting right now."

"I didn't even know she was home from Afghanistan," Mary said, disappointingly. "How pathetic is that?"

Steve didn't answer. He grabbed Mary's hand and squeezed it lightly. "It's okay. You're going to be able to talk to her today. She's excited to see you."

* * *

"So, where is she?" Mary looked at her older brother with a knowing face as she scanned the area for her little sister who was obviously not here. Mary wasn't surprised that Kylie had ditched the house when she heard Mary was coming. She knew she hadn't been as great of big sister as she could have been, but that's why she was here—to make up for it.

Steve placed his hands on his hips and looked down to the ground disappointed. He should have known Kylie would flake out on seeing their sister. He just wanted the two most important people in his life to get along again. Steve was mad at Mary for ditching their dad's funeral too, but he talked through it with Mary and now their back to normal. The most Kylie could do would give it a try.

"What I've learned after living with her for a few weeks is that she will not listen to a damn thing I say," Steve said, pulling out his phone and texting Danny.

"I thought you said she was hurt. Shouldn't she be here resting or something?" Mary asked.

"Yes, she should," Steve said. "But Kylie doesn't know how to rest, so."

Steve's phone rang in his back pocket. The caller ID read _Kylie McGarrett_ and Steve answered immediately.

"Kylie, where the hell are you?" Steve answered. Mary raised her eyebrows with an amused smirk playing on her lips.

"Okay, I can sense you're a little mad, but I was really bored at home," Kylie defended herself. Kylie paused, thinking of her sister. "How's Mary?"

"She was excited to see you so imagine her disappointment when she saw that you left to avoid her."

"Steve, that's not what I was doing!" Kylie defended. "Jeez, you're making me sound like a terrible person."

"No?" Steve questioned. "Okay, so if that's not why you left the house, why did you?"

"Well maybe if you quit scolding me right now, I would be able to tell you," Kylie said. To that, Steve kept quiet so that his sister would continue. "Okay, Kono and I went down to the automotive shop in Waikiki today. That's where the guy who was tailing my car had apparently been working."

"Yeah, and?"

"His boss said that Richard had quit a week prior to his suicide and said that his reason for leaving was that he found someone to work for that was going to give him a lot more money than he had been making at the automotive shop. We checked Richard's financials and there had been no big addition or drop to his name ever, which means he was never paid so we can't trace it back to whoever was in charge."

Steve thought back to the guy who was willing to pay a lot of money for Rigali to hand over Kylie.

"I know what you're thinking," Kylie continued. " _Who the hell cares about this information when it gets us no leads?_ And I hear you. But listen to this. Richard had failed to clean out his desk and inside one of his drawers was a picture of you and a picture of me. On the back of the pictures was each of our license plate numbers, and our names written out in Japanese."

"Japanese?"

"Yep," Kylie nodded. "So first I would like to say I told you so because you thought this guy was only after me when in reality he was targeting both of us like I had said."

"Fine, I guess I deserve that. Did you look into Jeffers?" Steve asked. He glanced over at Mary who had made herself comfortable on the couch, playing on her phone. He probably shouldn't be talking about this in front of his other sister for her own protection. God, he was already worried about Kylie, imagine if Mary was thrown into this dangerous drama too? The stress alone would kill Steve.

"It's like you think I'm a slacker or something," Kylie shook her head. "Jeffers's real name is actually George Vanbault. He was released from prison two months ago after being charged for assault, and possession of an unlicensed weapon. Officers said that he only had one visitor during his time there and that was at the end of his stay in prison. His visitor went under the name of Tan Solo and no surprise here, but this name was an alias. The only description police could give was that this guy was at least 5'9, Asian, and always wearing an expensive business suit. No security cameras could pick up his face and their conversation was never recorded. Coincidence? I think not."

"Okay, so if we get the identity of this man, it could lead us to the guy behind the plan. Good work."

"Don't sound so impressed. I am good at my job, you know," Kylie said.

"Yeah, you've definitely proved that," Steve said. "When are you coming home? I'm making dinner tonight. You have to be here for it. No ands, buts, if, or or's."

Steve could basically hear Kylie's eye roll from the other line. "Fine. Danny's taking me out to lunch now, and I'll come home right after, okay?"

"Danny?" Steve scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean Danny is taking you out to lunch?"

"Chill, Steve," Kylie chuckled. "I'm not stealing your boyfriend. Kono and Chin left to visit their Aunt and Uncle so we thought why not waste time and get a bite to eat? It's better than doing paperwork and since the boss isn't here to yell at us…"

This time, Steve rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Kylie hung up.

Steve stuffed his phone back in his pocket and looked at his other little sister. Mary tilted her head up to look at Steve and smirked. She obviously didn't know the severity of the situation Kylie and Steve were in, but she wasn't dumb enough not to notice that Kylie was turning Steve's hair grey—well not physically but you get the point.

"I get that same look when I think about Kylie too," Mary pointed out. She got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "The day she left for Afghanistan I sobbed in my room for about three days straight, and never left my house. Aunt Deb had to coax me out into the world again. Sometimes I forget how old she really is."

Steve frowned at the thought of Kylie in war and Mary being torn up about it with no one but Aunt Deb to lean on. He didn't really think about how Mary was doing with both of her siblings voluntarily putting themselves at war in a different country. He wished it never had to be like that but there is nothing you can do to change the past.

"She still has the attitude of a teenager though," Steve pointed out.

Mary laughed, "I don't doubt that for a second. I think it's because she didn't really get to live out her teenage years when we lived with Aunt Deb. I was always getting in trouble and I think Kylie felt like she had to be the adult to help Aunt Deb. So if Aunt Deb wasn't scolding me, she was."

Steve hated hearing about Kylie and Mary's childhood and how much he had really missed out on their sister's lives—not that it was his fault. Their dad sent them away from each other for their own protection.

"If she was so responsible and mother-like back then, what made her change?"

"You don't think she's like that anymore?" Mary leaned back on the counter and narrowed her eyes.

"She makes reckless choices, holds secrets, she's always getting herself into trouble here in Hawaii—"

Mary bit her lip and thought about it. "Well, maybe it was the war. I mean you should know better than anybody what living in the middle of a war can be like. Maybe whatever conditions she had to endure were different than yours and she had to change in order to keep herself alive. I mean it really sucks to think that our baby sister had to go through that but it's reality."

Steve stayed quiet, silently agreeing with Mary.

Mary added, "I'm just glad both of your are back home safe and sound."

 _Oh how wrong she was_ , Steve thought.


End file.
